Omega
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: Meet Lina Aensland, daughter of Morrigan and Demitri. Meet Buds, a person with no clue what he truly is: A demon of Galactical destruction. Darkstalkers crossovers with SM/OMG/Tenchi/ and otehr if the story does connect. Review PLZ!
1. The Beggining, Part 1

Author's Note: Well, this will be my fourth story so far, and I've been thinking. What if you, a normal boy, no special talents, and going to a normal school and find out you are the 'one' which will decide the fate of the earth? You, a boy with no magical capabilities, who will face demons, gods and other supernatural humans because they fear your abilities that you never know, what will you do?  
  
Another note, don't expect me to update this regularly, since I still have two stories to finish. I might update when I'm finished with one of them.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Three friends walked over a busy street in Rabiah [pronounced as Ra-biya], thinking where to go next. They just finished going to a gaming place called Cosmos, where they spent about two hours playing Counter Strike and Warcraft 3, and now they were on their way to a place where they can play billiards.  
  
Buds, also known as Salvador, was in between his two friends, Basel and Ziad. They both were also his classmates. He had a fairly long hair, but not to the extent that he needed a ponytail, with chocolate brown skin, and he wore his favorite clothes. Red shirt with a V-neck cut, and baggy pants.  
  
Basel Noubani had short dark brown hair, fair skin, wore his favorite clothes. Dark blue pants and dark shirt, with a black jacket over him.  
  
Ziad Tuffaha, on the other hand, had a crew cut black hair, small oval glasses and tanned skin preferred purple pants and white shirt which was covered with a blue jacket.  
  
They were unusually quiet. Ziad and Basel avoided talking to Buds because of grievous circumstances. Buds avoided talking because he wanted to keep peace and quiet during his night out. His dad agreed for him to stay out late because of all the things happening to Buds, he needed fun at least for tonight. But, either because of a bad junction in the stars, or because it was intended, a voice spoke behind them.  
  
"So, Salvador, enjoying life?"  
  
The three friends turned back and saw a girl with shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and very fair skin. She wore a nice white T-shirt which clung to her chest nicely, and the pants she wore were flare, tight in the hips, loose in the feet. And she wore an evil smile.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Dema?" asked Buds the girl, the person who brought him hell in a wrapped parcel.  
  
"Who are you gonna rape next?" she asked.  
  
Buds' eyes narrowed.  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Omega: Chapter 01-Part 01; The Beginning, by Buds |-  
  
=Makai Realm=  
  
Lina Aensland stood up as she awoke from a short slumber. True, demoness like her doesn't usually need sleep, but nonetheless, she enjoyed savoring things that her mom picked up during her trip to the mortal realm.  
  
Her mom was Morrigan Aensland. Yes, also known as Lady Morrigan, a feared and respected succubus. She traveled towards the mortal realm alone, to ensure the safety of Makai. That's when she also visited Lina's father. Demitri Maximoff.  
  
Ah, yes. The famous Demitri, once considered an outsider and a rebel, and the marriage between him and Morrigan caused such sensation in the House of Aensland. And Lina's birth seemed to cause more chaos. Understandable though.  
  
Lina Aensland, first born of Morrigan and Demitri, was the first ever demoness who was a succubus and a vampire at the same time. And a powerful one, one can say. It is because of her, the Makai realm was safe again from 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'.  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a Symbi-demon, a new breed of demon which was created by the Dark Order of the Phoenix, a separatist function that the Aensland House never quite forgave, as they were the source of many epidemic outbreaks.  
  
The Dark Order specialized in soul engineering, and their latest creation was nicknamed Omega. A powerful Symbi-demon with no emotion, just a killer instinct, and that killer instinct was the edge it gave for it to kill Demitri.  
  
Lina killed it, but it's last statement horrified her.  
  
"I'll be back..." it said as it's mouth was swimming in blood. "I'll get you..."  
  
So after that, Lina was treated as a hero of the Present Day, destroying Omega, or as the people would say, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know- Who. Well, it may seem that they read too much Harry Potter, but they saw it was an appropriate name, as they fear his return.  
  
Lina looked at the mirror, and saw her cute face stare back at her. She had green hair like her mother's, although it was short as her Auntie Lilith's, she had her innocent face. But she had a body of her mother. Cute face, sexy body. What more could a guy ask for?  
  
But it was her teeth that Lina was so proud about. Perfect white and some long fangs, teeth of her father. She was very proud of it.  
  
She stretched, and carefully brushed her teeth, and dressed up. It was more of getting her bats around her and mentally told them to morph into different outfits. She liked the white polo shirt with black pants and high heels, black.  
  
Smiling, she went down the stairs, and saw her mom. "I'll take a few hours, mom! Don't wait up!"  
  
Morrigan just smiled at her daughter. "Just be back soon..."  
  
=Back to Buds=  
  
"Who are you gonna rape next, huh?" she asked Buds again.  
  
"Fuck... you, okay Dema?" Buds said nastily, turning his back on her.  
  
"I can sue you for that..." Dema sneered as Buds walked away.  
  
"Sue me for what?" Buds sneered back. "I already did fuck you, and I was acquitted. Leave me alone now."  
  
Buds called his two friends to walk away from her, and as they increased their distance from each other, Dema whispered, "I will see you soon..."  
  
Basel looked back after five minutes. "So, that's Dema," he said to Buds. "No wonder you had to 'do it'. She was so pretty."  
  
Buds just scoffed. "Basel, you don't know what she hides under her clothes."  
  
Ziad looked up. "What does she hide?"  
  
Buds grinned. "Well, beyond those perky mounds in her chest, she is more hairy than a gorilla that Gillette needs to make a Mach4 for her."  
  
Both friends laughed heartily, and Buds joined in as well, and about a block away from the billiard place, Buds felt something. Pricks of his hair in his back stood straight up as he felt something cold wash over him. He turned his head, and saw a girl, with shoulder cut green hair, full red lips, and a body almost any man would die for. She smiled at him, and licked her finger seductively.  
  
"Salvador, what's wrong?" asked Basel, shaking Buds out of what seemed to be a trance.  
  
"Uh... nothing..." Buds said as he turned to Basel, and he turned his head again to the girl. She was gone. "Did you see a girl there?" Buds asked his friends.  
  
"Salvador, you already have women trouble," Ziad said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You want another one?"  
  
Buds kept quiet. He couldn't tell his friends, but he felt something odd about the girl. Sighing, he caught up with his friends to the billiard place.  
  
=Later, a block away from Buds house=  
  
Buds had a small smile in his face. Ziad and Basel took Buds as partners in turns, since he was no expert in billiards. They all laughed when Buds tried to make the ball jump to hit the 9 ball, when it did jump, all the way to the other table, hitting the 8 ball in the other table, shooting it luckily on the hole.  
  
They all laughed about it almost the whole hour, when Buds looked at his cellphone and saw the time. He said his farewell, and Ziad and Basel joked about it, saying that he might go to jail because he had 'extra-curricular' activities on pretty girls, where Buds flipped his index finger, pretending that he flipped the bird on them.  
  
Taking the taxi home, he found out that he was short on funds, and had to make a stop about a block away from his house, where he took his time in going home.  
  
"Hello, cutie," said a feminine voice behind him. He turned around to see the exact same girl he saw on Rabiah.  
  
Buds was taken back as he felt another cold dread creep up his spine. "Hello..." he said, almost huskily than he wanted as he felt the cold sensation turn to heat at once.  
  
"Where you going, sugar?" she asked, blinking sexily. Buds was taken back more. Sure, he found himself nice looking, but this girl was acting like he had a body that any female would die for. She was acting like Dema when they were at her house.  
  
Buds did what his gut told him to do. He turned on his back and ran for it, his house getting closer in view, but the clammy cold feeling never left him, and he found out why.  
  
The girl appeared in thin air in front of him, and Buds didn't have time to react as the girl pinned him down on the ground, pressing her body so close to him. Her breast felt nice on his chest, but Buds didn't care. He tried to get away from her, but she held him down with inhuman strength and she was moving up and down in his body, making him feel hot.  
  
"Hmm," she said, as she felt his erection. "You are ready..." she whispered. She opened her mouth and started licking his neck and she felt him shiver. She smiled, and opened her mouth again, revealing long fangs, and bit him in the neck.  
  
Buds felt pain and ecstasy at the same time, a feeling that he never felt. As she sucked in more blood, a voice sounded inside his head. The voice of the girl.  
  
{Let go... Stop fighting... Enjoy}  
  
He felt himself weaken as more blood was taken out from him, yet he felt like he was in heaven. He followed the voice. He relaxed, he enjoyed... but something awakened in the back of his head. A voice, strong voice, started to fight the words of the girl.  
  
{I won't! I'll fight! I'll never give up!}  
  
It awakened something inside of Buds, as the girl backed away in shock. The blood tasted differently this time, and he was standing up, like her hold on him was nothing. She jumped back and her eyes widened in horror. His hands, his opened hands, had something wriggling out of him. It was like a metallic rope, or more accurately, a tentacle in each hand. It began elongating and spinning around him like he was surrounded by snakes.  
  
Buds somehow knew what to do. The tentacles in his hand elongated at his will. He put rushed his hand forward, palm open to the girl, and the tentacle f that hand rushed with unbelievable speed towards the vampiress [female vampire].  
  
The girl jumped out of the way, and her clothes transformed, from the simple black pants and white shirt, to purple stockings with bat pictures on them, black boots, and a vest which didn't reach her shoulders, and her back transformed to like what seemed to be a jet pack. She dashed straight to him, and hit him before Buds could do anything.  
  
An identical girl seemed to pop out of Buds' back, and he stared in shock as he was fighting two females now. He was outmatched, as the two figures pummeled him to unconsciousness.  
  
=Somewhere in a dark place=  
  
"You called," asked a voice. A voice of Dema.  
  
"Yes..." said another feminine voice. "It seems that 'he' has awakened..."  
  
"But it's too early!" Dema blurted out. "How can our plans be fulfilled if he..."  
  
"I know... we had a problem," answered the voice. "You are to find him, and do what you need to do..."  
  
"Yes mistress..."  
  
=Somewhere in the Makai realm=  
  
Lady Morrigan, one of the most powerful and recognized demon in the Makai realm, was in her castle grounds, tending on the roses which she just planted last year, and waiting for her daughter.  
  
{She's gone awfully too long...} she thought as he gently inspected the red flowers.  
  
"Lady Morrigan," said a voice behind her. She turned around and faced an elder, the same one who was first to protest against the marriage between Demitri Maximoff, a rebel of the house of Aensland, and herself. "You're daughter... has returned..."  
  
Morrigan nodded, and walked back to her castle. "Greetings... Lina?" she asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
Morrigan approached her daughter. "What's the meaning of this?" she asked, looking at the mortal beside her daughter, apparently unconscious. "Why did you bring a mortal here?"  
  
Lina, still grinning, said, "Hey mom, take a look at him closely..."  
  
Morrigan gazed at the young man. Teenager, she judged, dark, a bit overweight... but then something caught her eye. There were tentacles in her arms. "The Omega!" Morrigan whispered.  
  
"Yup... I kinda ran into him today..." Lina said. "He put up a fight to..."  
  
"You are lucky you survived..." Morrigan said. "With his power, he could've killed you."  
  
Lina just shrugged, and sat down. "He just awakened..." she said, like it explained everything. "And I thought, why not? Such power he had, maybe he could be in our side."  
  
Morrigan frowned. "He's dangerous... He killed your father, and nearly you..."  
  
Lina smiled. "I know... That's why I want to keep him alive..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Notes: Like I said, I might not be able to continue this until my other stories are finished. Meanwhile, review it if you like it. You hate it? Still review it. 


	2. The Beggining, Part 2

A dream, a nightmare, Buds never really knew. Visions appear in his head like sparks from a firecracker. So fast, yet all colors are seen. All pictures were shown from first person view and Buds knew, and he didn't know why, but Buds knew that the person who saw them was him.  
  
Buds never had the time to understand what this visions mean, but he clearly saw them. Metallic tentacles wrapping around women, men, children. Blood in them, blood everywhere, and then, the final pictures, he saw 'her', the same girl who managed to defeat him. She fought him in these visions, fought him and she won, although barely. Buds could see her blood in her clothes and skin.  
  
"I will return," voice said in his mind. "I will return and I will kill you!"  
  
Buds woke up from with a start, gasping, and tried to sit up, but something was restraining him. Something in his hands was preventing him to even move his body to the side. Buds wasn't worried about that, though, because what worried him now was feeling someone was right beside him.  
  
Turning his head, Buds saw red eyes staring back at him. The same red eyes he saw before he felt a tingle in his neck. The vampire girl...  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Omega |-  
  
-| Chapter 2: The Beginning, Part 2 |-  
  
Panic, a feeling someone feels when flooded with adrenaline and when he stares his fears right in the eye. Something Buds never felt in such a long time.  
  
"NO!" Buds yelled as he tried to get away from her. It was no use, Buds was still tied in what he know thinks is the bedpost. Yanking his arms trying to free himself, Buds tried to move his body away from the girl.  
  
The girl looked fairly amused. "You can't escape. Even with you tentacles, you can't break free."  
  
Buds tried a few more seconds to attempt to escape, but he failed. He stopped and took a few deep breaths. "Let me go..."  
  
"No," she replied.  
  
Horror images came to mind. (Did she keep me alive so I can produce more blood for her? Was she going to keep me alive for my blood?) he thought. "Why?"  
  
Buds felt her finger touch his face. "Because I need to make sure."  
  
The finger moved slowly to the neck, caressing and hot. Buds tried to block all sensation he felt. His voice shivered as he tried to answer the girl.  
  
"N-need t-to make sure of wh-what?"  
  
Lina smiled. It's driving the guy crazy as she let her finger slide down towards his chest. Something made her look. It was either her imagination, or did the guy just lose fat and grew muscles?  
  
"I need to make sure you won't kill me when I release you," Lina said.  
  
"Kill you? Ha!" Buds replied. "That's funny, especially coming from a girl who beat me easily."  
  
"I got lucky..." Lina admitted truthfully.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" Buds asked.  
  
"No," Lina said, frowning. "You're our guest? Why should I kill you?"  
  
"Are you going to bite me again?" Buds asked, his voice shivering again as Lina approached her face near his, her breath reaching his neck.  
  
"Unless you want me too. Promise me you won't do anything to me?" Lina asked sweetly.  
  
Buds just nodded, and Lina smiled further.  
  
With a wave of her hand, the restraining tool which Lina used turned to a bat and went to her hand. Buds immediately felt his blood rush in his hands, and some extra things. Looking at his hands, Buds saw that his backhand was a bit thicker and metallic tentacles were moving. Trying to move the tentacles, Buds saw it was an easy thing to do. It was like his tentacles were extra fingers.  
  
Lina looked at Buds with an unreadable face. In her mind, she was hoping to everything that this guy was not pretending to be innocent, and attacking her from the back.  
  
"This is strange..." Buds said to no one.  
  
"Hey, come on," Lina said. "I'll take you around the castle."  
  
Buds followed Lina a few spaces behind her, cautious about her motives. She lead the way and Buds took the opportunity to look around him. Wherever he was, he was very sure it was no measly house. It was a gigantic castle.  
  
"Please come in," Lina said, looking back at him. "My mom is waiting."  
  
Buds gulped. (Were there any males in this place?) and he entered the door.  
  
"Welcome..." the woman said as he enters, and Buds stopped to his tracks. In front of him was a woman, and now Buds understood where the vampire girl got her looks.  
  
Long green hair, seductive curves, wicked outfit like her daughters, and green eyes. Her smile was dazzling and her fair skin was more than beauty, even if there were what looked like bat wings in her head and in her back. Buds knew first hand by experience that a perfectly beautiful human woman is impossible, and gut instinct kept Buds from falling all over the floor, drooling.  
  
Morrigan assessed the 'mortal' in front of her and was impressed. Here she is, showing her best of her body and yet the boy, who she judged as a late teen, showed control. Something which was rare even in Makai.  
  
"Welcome to our humble abode, mortal... or shall I address you by your name?" Morrigan began.  
  
"Uh, my name is Buds..." Buds replied. "And you are...?"  
  
Morrigan stood up and jumped towards him. She gave him an appraising look. Buds feared that she might come and open his mouth to inspect his teeth and look at his biceps to judge their bulk.  
  
"My name is Morrigan Aensland..." she purred. "Nice meeting you, Buds."  
  
Buds backed away a bit. "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you as well..."  
  
Her hand suddenly blurred and Buds felt her hand in his wrist. "May I?"  
  
"Uh sure..." Buds replied, with no idea what she was going to do.  
  
Morrigan gently took his wrist and looked at it, careful not to make him fear her. Last thing she needed was those tentacles of his killing her.  
  
"Omega..." Morrigan muttered.  
  
"Uh, what?" Buds asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I do hope your stay was pleasant," Morrigan said.  
  
"Uh, it was nice..." Buds said nervously, and his tone became sarcastic. "I was unconscious the whole time, though."  
  
Morrigan looked at the boy and laughed. "Oh yes. How right you are. Anyway, on with the introductions, Lina..."  
  
The vampire girl tapped her hand on Buds' shoulder, and he jumped a bit.  
  
"Sorry," Buds said.  
  
"No prob... My name is Lina Aensland, heir of the house of Aensland, daughter of Lady Morrigan and Lord Demitri, and I'm a vampire," Lina said straightly. "I got my powers from both my mom and dad."  
  
Buds just stared at her. "Uh, Miss Morrigan, are you a vampire?"  
  
"No. I'm a succubes," Morrigan replied, looking at him intently.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Sex demoness..." she answered.  
  
Buds could only nod, as he looked mother and daughter. "No wonder you look so... voluptuous..."  
  
Morrigan smiled. "Yes, and I do hope that was a compliment..."  
  
"It was..." Buds could only mutter. Suddenly, Buds voice became heavy. Now was the point he wanted to discuss their intentions. "Uh, what do you want from me?"  
  
"Right to the point," Morrigan said. "Well, as you know, last night, it was the feeding time for Lina. All she needed was a few pints of blood to fulfill her hunger for the year. She came to you."  
  
"I know. I saw her twice." Buds replied, looking at Lina. "She was going to kill me?"  
  
"No," Lina replied. "I was going to leave you alive, but you did something no mere mortal could do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fight me. You fought back with everything you got, and somehow, you awakened your true self," Lina replied.  
  
"My true self?" Buds asked, bewildered.  
  
"Sigh, this will take time," Morrigan said. "To start with, can you hide those tentacles?"  
  
"Sure," Buds said, and retracted them. He didn't know how, but he somehow knew. "Why?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you're tentacles are feared in this world," Morrigan said seriously, looking at him with a very meaningful glare which prompted Buds to take her seriously.  
  
"Uh sure..." Buds replied.  
  
Morrigan broke into a smile. "Thanks. Now, I think you need a bath? Lina, please lead him to our hot springs..."  
  
Buds looked very confused. (this woman keeps changing her attitude in seconds. One, serious, now smiling...) 'tap tap tap'. And Buds looked behind him to see Lina staring at him. He jumped.  
  
Grabbing his chest, he took a deep breath when he landed. "Jeez, I'll never get used to that."  
  
Lina smiled. "Come on, Buds. I think you'll find the baths very refreshing."  
  
Following her, Buds was once again rewarded by the many sights of the castle, a picture of old ancestors, and statues of Morrigan and some were Lina's. It took roughly 15 minutes before they reached a door.  
  
"Behind this door, you will see the pool. There is a bathroom in the right so you can change. Don't worry about anything, it'll be done for you," Lina said, and sashayed away.  
  
Buds took a few moments watching those hips move but broke it as he stared the door in front of him. Opening, he wondered if he was even alive.  
  
(Maybe I'm in hell,) Buds thought, opening the door. He gasped as he got a full view of the room. It was magnificent. In the center was a large pool filled with steaming water. The walls were made from marble and around the pool were tables filled with fruits.  
  
But none of these made him more nervous. What made him really nervous was that the whole place was filled with women, all pretty and staring at him.  
  
"Good evening, sir," one of the ladies said. "Are you here to bathe?"  
  
"Yeah..." Buds began to think fast. "Um, I think I made a wrong turn. Can you tell me where the males bathe?"  
  
The lady laughed gently. "Sir, this is where we all bathe. Would you like to undress in the bathroom, or should we help you?"  
  
"I'll do it myself in the bathroom, thank you!" Buds answered quickly as the lady was trying to reach him.  
  
She looked a bit disappointed. "Okay sir. Bathroom is on the left..."  
  
Trying to shake off the feeling that all the girls are now watching him, Buds tried to go to the bathroom ignoring the purrs and groans.  
  
The bathroom was clean enough, as Buds looked around. No one inside, but that wasn't a surprise. Stripping off his shirt, and pants, he saw some clean white towels which were folded neatly near a corner. Dropping his underwear, he took one of the towels and wrapped himself.  
  
Dreading his entrance, Buds closed his eyes as he exited the bathroom. Nothing. No one purring, no one squealing, no one moaning. Of course, it could be just his imagination.  
  
(I mean, girls don't normally do that, right?) Buds asked himself.  
  
Opening one of his eyes, Buds saw why the whole area was very quiet. The girls were absent.  
  
"I thought it would be wise to send them out," said a voice in the pool. Buds opened his other eye and checked the speaker. It was a girl with short purple hair and red eyes and she was very cute. She had also bat wings in her head like Morrigan. "Come on, join me."  
  
Buds gulped. Moving a bit away from her, he took his towel off as he fell to the pool with a splash. The girl giggled and swam towards him.  
  
"Shy, aren't you?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"A b-bit. I'm kinda new in this things, and usually, females like that don't appear in my world," Buds answered.  
  
"It's okay," the girl said. "I'm Lilith. You are?"  
  
"Buds."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Not many males travel here. Are you a guest?"  
  
Buds thought about his answer for a moment. "Yes, I think. Miss Morrigan said so, anyway."  
  
Lilith looked at him carefully, approached him and cupped his face with her hand, looking at his eyes. Buds nervously looked back, and dared not to look down. He knew what she was showing this time since the water didn't cover her body anymore.  
  
"Hmmm..." Lilith said. "Are you a mortal?"  
  
"Yes..." Buds said.  
  
"Motal with a great power. No wonder you're here, alive..." and Buds shivered as she said the last sentence.  
  
"A-alive?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lilith said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Either me or Morrigan turn you to a bat, or Lina sucks you dry."  
  
Gulping more audibly, Buds did a forced smile. "I'm lucky, then, huh?"  
  
Lilith smiled. "Yup. Now, I got to go. Thanks for the company."  
  
Buds closed his eye as Lilith climbed out of the pool. Lilith looked at him and smiled, and wrapped herself with a towel, leaving him. Buds sighed in relief as he heard the sound fading, and the closing of the door.  
  
Opening his eyes, he let the warm water sooth his very nervous muscles. He was not Ranma, who had carziness everyday in his life. He was Buds, just a normal boy with no clue what the hell was going on, except that he had tentacles; the people around him who saw the tentacles were wary, or maybe even frightened of him.  
  
"Great," Buds thought. "Is my life going to get weirder?"  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Buds looked at them. It was Lilith again, fully clothed like Morrigan, but her sweetness left her face. It was filled with seriousness and anger?  
  
"OMEGA!" Lilith shouted, and jumped towards him.  
  
"Oh shit," was all Buds could say before she flew on top of him.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Lilith willed her baths to dress her up in the usual attire, thinking about the nice mortal she met. Unlike other guys, he was no drooling fool, as she puts it. He was noble, looking at her straight in the eye, not looking down.  
  
Opening the doors, she was greeted by Morrigan and Lina talking.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Lilith asked. "Why such long faces?"  
  
Lina looked at Lilith. "I found the Omega, but..."  
  
"Omega? Alive?" Lilith asked, disbelieving. "Where?"  
  
"He is taking a bath," Morrigan said at once. "But don't..." SLAM! "Don't attack him..."  
  
Lina groaned. "Great, now Auntie Lilith will attack him..."  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
The baths of her clothes morphed around him as Lilith said with a very deadly voice: "So, you still live. No matter! After all the lives you killed, you will pay for it!"  
  
Buds desperately tried to get away as he moved slowly in the pool. The girl had her bats morph into various sharp metal objects and Buds knew that he'd rather get bitten by Lina than get impaled with all of those bats. The bite, after all, was more pleasant than having a knife stabbing your guts.  
  
Moving away from the pool since the water restricted his movements; he ducked as Lilith threw several of heart shaped looking energy weapons, which Buds suspected was from her bats. Left right, Buds noticed he was moving a bit faster than usual, but he dismissed it since it could be adrenaline. What he didn't know was when his power was awakened; his body was going through mutations to suit his new found powers. That's why Lina noticed that Buds lost a few pounds of fat and grew muscles.  
  
"DIE!" Lilith shouted, throwing a bat.  
  
"Damn it, where was the sweet personality which you showed me a while ago?" Buds asked, diving to the pool. The bat hit the surface only and went back to Lilith. After that, the pool was still.  
  
(Where are you?) Lilith thought.  
  
Below the pool, Buds looked as he saw Lilith's shadow through the mist of water vapors [hey, it's a hot spring pool] and willed his tentacles to come out. They went straight towards Lilith and trapped her in, tying her around her body.  
  
Buds went up and gasped for a breath, enjoying the feeling oxygen was doing to his screaming lungs. He didn't notice Lilith smiling.  
  
"Take this!" she said, and her clothes around her transformed to spikes.  
  
Pain, excruciating pain traveled to his brain as the tentacles were penetrated. Buds let go of her at once, like reflex when you touch a pin, and Lilith used this time to jump towards Buds and delivered a solid kick in his chest. Buds felt the wind knock out of him as he was driven deeper down the pool. Last attempt he did, before he could lose consciousness because of lack in oxygen was delivering his tentacle to whip up to Lilith's chin, hitting it sharply. Using his other hand which was in the floor of the pool, he let his tentacles go out, and the force was enough to let him jump up high in the air, letting air in his lungs again.  
  
Buds landed near the edge of the pool and almost lost balance. That's how Lina and Morrigan found them. Lilith, about 3 meters from his left, rubbing her chin and looking at Buds with absolute hatred and buds, wiggling his arms around in circles, trying to keep himself from falling the pool. Lina sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank all my lucks..." she said. "No one dead..."  
  
Morrigan looked at Lilith with reproach. "Lilith, you should have let us explained first."  
  
"What's to explain? It's him! The Omega!" Lilith said.  
  
"He has Omega's power, but we are not sure if it is him. Tell me, is it him from the way he acts and looks?" Morrigan asked.  
  
Lilith looked at Buds. He was scratching his head and thanking Lina for helping him. "No, he doesn't act like him. But he could be acting..."  
  
"Maybe, but please..." Morrigan was cut off as Lilith stood up and walked towards Buds and Lina, with a very serious face. Buds saw her and became very anxious.  
  
"Let's see if you are the Omega..." Lilith said to Buds. Her clothes turned to bats and left her body, leaving her in her birthday suit in Buds' open eyes.  
  
Buds went rigid for the moment, and his face swelled red, and his nose finally burst out with blood as Buds passed out from the loss in blood and promptly fainted.  
  
"Well, the 'real' Omega wouldn't pass out..." Lilith said, her voice a bit of mixture of surprise and laughter.  
  
"Great," Lina grumbled. "Auntie, we were supposed to explain to him why we fear him..."  
  
"Really, Lilith. I wouldn't even do such a thing," Morrigan said, laughing a bit as well.  
  
Lilith just shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, I bet you were thinking of doing it, after all, I am a part of you, sis."  
  
Lina just rolled her eyes. Using one hand, she lifted the naked Buds to her back, blushing a bit. She never noticed it, but his physique was improving every minute.  
  
To be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------\  
  
NEXT: Buds gets the details why his powers are feared, and gets a new friend! Next; Chapter 03: What the Cat Brought In  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------/ 


	3. My New Catty Friend

"What are you doing?" Buds asked the girl in front of him. She had shoulder length green hair and red irises. It was the same vampire girl he met.  
  
She approached him carefully, sashaying in a smooth fashion, approaching Buds, with a very shiny smile. She licks her lips.  
  
Buds tried to keep her away. She was, after all, a vampire. He didn't know what was on her mind, but he felt another chill in his back. Suddenly, her fangs were out, and jumped towards him, pinning him in the ground.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Too late, as Lina smiled and her breath was hot in his neck, and then... Buds felt like laughing. Lina was licking him, and it was tickling his corpuscles. Trying to get up, Buds tried to tug Lina off him. When he finally did succeed, he woke up, facing a cat...  
  
"Meow..."  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Omega |-  
  
-| Chapter 3: My new catty friend... |-  
  
Buds looked at the cat. It had an expression of mixed curiosity and surprise, looking at him. Buds wondered who the cat belonged to. It must have been Lina's. He was sure a girl like Lina at her age don't play with dolls anymore...  
  
"Hello," buds said to the cat. "I'm Buds. Who are you?"  
  
"Meow..."  
  
"Thought so..." Buds said. Raising his hand, he saw that his tentacles were acting up again. The cat jumped away from the bed, went to a corner, and arched it's back, hissing.  
  
Buds frowned. "Even cats are afraid of these..." and he willed his tentacles to retract.  
  
The cat stopped hissing, but eyed Buds with utmost caution. It didn't like him anymore that was for sure.  
  
Buds sighed. He approached the cat slowly. The cat began to arch it's back again, hissing. Buds just continued to stare the cat in the eyes, not threatening it, but showing neutrality. He was about ten centimeters from the cat when Buds let his hand out again. Carefully, his hand was slowly approaching the cat. About 5 centimeters left, the cat acted and bit Buds in the hand. Buds didn't waver, didn't dodge, didn't even flinch when he felt the sharp teeth sink into him. He reached down the cat and gave him a quick pat in the head, and walked away.  
  
Buds, now took his bleeding hand. Holding the pain inside was torture, but he got used to it. Using his unwounded hand, he switched on something and light appeared. Buds laughed. So there was electricity in this castle. He let himself to the windows, trying to remember the last thing that he can remember.  
  
A pair of breasts... pair of petite wonderful breasts...  
  
Buds blushed. He hated it when that happens. Fainting at the sign of female mounds of fat and nipples? He was surprised Lina wasn't in the very room right now, laughing her head off.  
  
"Ow..." Buds whispered. The wound the cat gave him was stinging. Checking it out for a minute, and sighed. He walked back to his bed and slid down, closing his eyes, feeling very queasy. He remembered the last time he felt this way, was when he had a big cut in his arms, and were bleeding non- stop.  
  
(It's the shock...) Buds calmly thought. (Just relax...)  
  
The cat jumped up to the bed, looking at him with the same expression Buds saw in the cat the first time. Curiosity and surprise; was it expecting him to attack the cat for one stupid bite?  
  
Buds just sighed. One day, from being a normal boy, the next, the most feared boy in the place. Even the animals are afraid of him.  
  
Buds felt a tickle in his wounds, and looked at it. The cat was licking it. Buds left the cat alone and looked straight up. He wondered how long he was out...  
  
"Good morning..." said Lina entering the room. She smiled at Buds. "Quite a slumber you had last night..."  
  
Buds frowned, and without getting up, replied, "Fine, laugh at me for being a boy who faints at the site of breasts..."  
  
Lina looked at Buds with confusion for a moment, then laughed. "Buds, I don't know why you are embarrassed because of that..."  
  
"I'm a male! I was supposed to get a boner or something..." Buds muttered, softly.  
  
"If you did, Lilith would've killed you..." she replied. "She thought you were the Omega..."  
  
"Omega... what the heck is the Omega?" Buds asked her.  
  
Lina looked at him, and Buds looked back at her, gazing in each other's eyes. Lina sighed. He was transforming at a faster rate now. His eyes turned crimson now, and his body was transforming him into something more muscular, less fat, and his hair began to elongate. He deserved the truth...  
  
"Follow me to my mom..." Lina said. "She'll tell you..."  
  
"How about that maniac...?" Buds asked nervously.  
  
"Maniac? Oh, you mean Auntie Lilith! Well, she won't attack you, that's for sure."  
  
Lina opened the door and looked at Buds. Buds stood up and the cat that was licking his hand also jumped down. Lina gazed at it with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What the hell is Felicia doing here?" she asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Felicia? That's the name of the cat?" Buds asked. "Is it yours?"  
  
"No," Lina retorted. "I wonder how she got in..."  
  
Buds shrugged. He bent his knees and picked the cat up. It meowed and Buds pet it softly, letting his fingers slide slowly and softly in the head of the cat, behind the ears and in the neck. It meowed more softly. Lina 'Hmmp' ed.  
  
"What?" Buds asked. She's not jealous of the cat now, is she?  
  
"Follow me," Lina said, smile gone and voice raised. Buds just raised his eyebrows.  
  
Buds was once again following Lina around the castle. It was still huge for him and if Lina left him alone, he would be lost much faster than Ryouga, and that is saying something. So, in much quicker paces, he followed Lina towards what looked like the living room of the castle, where Morrigan was once again sitting down, except that this time, Lilith was there as well.  
  
Buds froze as Lilith's eyes met his as they stared at each other for a long time. Lilith's red eyes scared him, but what he didn't know that Lilith was also thinking the same thing but with his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, Buds," Morrigan said, making Buds look at her. "She won't strip in front of you..."  
  
Lilith and Lina laughed, and Buds bowed his head, gritting his teeth. He should've expected that from a sex demoness... "That was low..."  
  
"Sorry, habit," Morrigan replied, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"Ya got that right..." Buds whispered.  
  
Morrigan looked menacing now. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing!" Buds gulped. He didn't want to get to the bad sides of two girls now...  
  
Morrigan reverted back to her normal mode. "So, Buds, what..." she looked at what Buds was holding and raised an eyebrow, "What is Felicia doing here?"  
  
"The cat?" Buds asked before anyone could answer. "Don't know... She just appeared in my face when she woke up. Is it yours? Because Lina said it wasn't hers..."  
  
"Oh, no one owns Felicia. She's a free spirit, roaming around the place, getting to know a few good people..." Morrigan said. Buds just nodded and pet the cat in it's head again. It meowed and started rubbing her head more vigorously at Buds' chest. Lina made a slight movement.  
  
Morrigan was the only one who noticed it, and she looked at her daughter. Lina was forcing her temper down. Morrigan smiled... (So, jealous are we?) she thought. "Buds, sit down please. Now, what do I owe for your visit?"  
  
"I want to know about this Omega you gals always talk about..." Buds replied, sitting down, letting the cat go. Felicia went to his lap and purred more deeply and Buds just continued stroking her. "Even the cat was afraid of my tentacles. What is the Omega?"  
  
Morrigan's lips went to a thin line. She held her breath a minute.  
  
"Now, Buds, you must understand that Omega is a taboo in Makai..." Morrigan said.  
  
"A taboo...?"  
  
"It means forbidden," Lina answered.  
  
"I know what it means!" Buds retorted. Lilith stifled her giggles.  
  
"Anyway, before you love-birds quarrel..." Morrigan suppressed the grin...  
  
"We are not lovers!" both said.  
  
"Anyway, before you two begin fighting," Morrigan corrected herself, "I was explaining what the Omega is...  
  
{Narrative}  
  
"The Omega was a soul-engineered symb-demon. Symb-demon was the first class of demons that surpass the S-class demons found in Makai, and they were supposed to be wipe out long ago.  
  
An organization called the Dark Order was able to combine a few souls from special places, trying to combine them to form a symb-demon. They succeeded after 65 tries, and took the about 200 years to do. All those times, they kept their project a secret, because they were planning something big."  
  
"What was that something big?" Buds asked.  
  
"Domination. They needed a demon with large enough power and killer instinct to kill anyone who stands in their ways. What made the symb-demon so powerful was it's ability to absorb energy, and use it back against their opponents.  
  
Lina here, fought with it. My husband and her father died fighting it, and Lina was going to avenge him, and she succeeded..."  
  
"How?" Buds asked. Lina answered, with the same narrative voice as her moms.  
  
"I couldn't kill it with my bare hands. It was much too strong, but it had a weakness. If it doesn't move too long, it's body would soon disintegrate, why, I don't know. I saw a big stake which came from a tree, pushed the Omega to it. It struck it's back and it went out to it's chest, cutting the spine. It couldn't move, and soon, it died, or so we thought.  
  
It last said 'I'll be back...' and I didn't know how he was going back. Then, after a day, we got a person from the Dark Order in our custody. Lilith made a short work on him and the demon was 'glad' to tell us what other properties Omega can do. After the explanation, it was clear. He killed himself, so his soul would pass on to someone else. We thought that he would pass his soul to a demon, but never found it in about 300 years. Then, you come in and bring forth those tentacles..."  
  
Buds tried to listen carefully but every word that they said was rattling his brain. Images of blood, wounded Lina and his mother giving birth came back to him. He looked so down that Morrigan knew something was wrong.  
  
"Don't worry Buds," Morrigan smiled. "Lina won't kill you... after all, she was the one who asked me not to kill you. I would've..."  
  
The last part was very solemn, very serious, that Buds had to look at Morrigan. She would've killed him? Just like that?  
  
But after thinking about it, Buds remembered how Lilith came full out in the bath, spikes in her clothes and shouting at the top of her lungs about having an orgasm... I mean, having the Omega in the bath. Maybe the risk of Omega was still to great, that they need to kill him so the Omega wouldn't rise again. But if the Omega was really him, why hasn't he felt the urge to kill?  
  
Morrigan bit her lip. Maybe she shouldn't have said the last part. She was about to tell him to ignore what she said, but Buds beat her to it.  
  
"Why did the maniac attack me?" Buds asked Morrigan, nodding his head to Lilith. Lilith immediately went red with rage.  
  
"What did you call me?" she yelled, and Lina laughed.  
  
Morrigan, who could've laughed, answered Buds' question with a giggle after every three words. "That is because [giggle] Lilith was in love [giggle] with the Omega [giggle]."  
  
"She fell in love with a killer?" Buds asked, eyebrows raised. "Why?"  
  
"He was the only one who gave her an orgasm. She has a difficulty in having one..." Lina answered. "Auntie has a thing about men. She boasted no one can give her an orgasm, and Omega accepted the challenge. Disguising himself, he picked auntie up and they had a long..., no, make that a very long session of oohs and ahhs, and Omega beat her. When she found out who he was, she tried to kill him, but he just... continued the long sessions..." Buds and [if possible] the cat stared at Lilith, who became beet red.  
  
"Rrright..." Buds said.  
  
"Rrrright..." a voice said. Buds blinked.  
  
"Huh?" Buds was turning his head around. "Who said that?"  
  
"Why don't you try looking in your lap?" Lin said.  
  
Buds made a face. "Look Lina, I might have tentacles, but I can solemnly swear that my penis does not talk."  
  
Lina growled. "Idiot, I mean the cat!"  
  
Buds shrugged. Lina was getting crazy, and talking to her was beyond him, so he turned to Morrigan. "Maniac has sex with Omega, she says OMG* and she wants to kill him now?"  
  
Lilith couldn't take it any longer. "I was beaten by a man! I was supposed to be the one to beat him! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN!!!"  
  
Buds blanched. Lilith was turning out to be like Akane; calm, friendly at first, then acting all violent and all.  
  
"Rrright..."  
  
"Rrrright..."  
  
"Who the hell is that?!" Buds asked the air around him.  
  
Lina ignored him. Morrigan laughed.  
  
"Lina was saying something to you before..."  
  
"You mean the cat?"  
  
Morrigan nodded.  
  
"That's absolutely crazy," Buds said, looking at the cat. "This cute thing talking?"  
  
The next moment absolutely took Buds by surprise as the cat grew large and became very heavy at an instant. From staring to the cat, Buds found his head in the breasts of a woman, who had absolutely no clothes, although he did feel a few baby fine hairs in her skin.  
  
Felicia was now smiling. The boy with tentacles was very friendly and nice to her. He showed her a part of him, so she returned the favor. Transforming to her hybrid form, she sat open legged at his lap, and hugged her 'friend' with her arms. Of course, it had the effect of squeezing Buds' head in her breast, but she didn't mind.  
  
Buds was in total shock. The cat transformed to something almost human, and if he could've fainted, he would've. But the shock was still too strong to make him spurt blood from his nose. It also didn't help that the 'cat-girl' was squeezing his head to her chest.  
  
"Uhh..." Buds was able to muster, beginning to feel something throbbing in his 'below the belt' area. "Can... you get... off... please?" the last part sounded more like a whine of a very nervous child that Morrigan and Lilith laughed. Surprisingly, Lina didn't.  
  
Felicia didn't know why the boy wanted her to release him. She knew lots of men who would want to be hugged like that... until they find out what she is... Maybe the boy is the same, rejecting her after they find out what she really is...  
  
After releasing her hold on him, she stepped a few paces back. She watched Buds take deep breathes and his dark face was... going red?  
  
Buds tried to control himself, but his organ seemed to be independent as it steadily grew larger. Trying to hide his erection [badly I might add] he turned his gaze to Felicia. She was very pretty, curvy and the cat properties she had made her more... cute. She had large breasts, which were covered by a few swirls of white lines of her fur and her privates were with white fur too. Behind her was a moving tail. Her hands and feet were like a cat's but bigger. She sashayed as she moved. She was cool, she was cute, and she was a cat.  
  
"Hi, I'm Felicia..." she said to him. Buds just nodded.  
  
"Uh... sorry, just having another shock in life..." Buds replied nervously.  
  
"You okay? You seemed to see a ghost..." Felicia said, approaching him. Buds vaulted backwards.  
  
Felicia saw the action and tears were starting to leak out of her eyes. The boy was going to reject her, like the other people she met. She just knew it.  
  
Buds looked aghast as Felicia was in the verge of crying. He stood up and went to her. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
Felicia was looking at him. She turned away, crying freely now.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buds asked.  
  
"Like the otherrrrs..." Felicia said, purring the last word with a bit forcefully. "They rrreject me..."  
  
"I'm not rejecting you!" Buds exclaimed, a bit horrified that the girl was accusing him of being a man with a cold shoulder. "It's just the shock!"  
  
Felicia didn't respond. "Liarrr..."  
  
Buds shook his head. He didn't like the way she was acting. "I'm... sorry that you think I'm rejecting you. I'm actually not, since it is my first time to have a cat transform in my lap..."  
  
Felicia turned around and gave him a look. "Arrre you serrrious?"  
  
Buds nodded. "I don't know who rejected you, but if they were men, they were out of their minds. Don't worry you're pretty little head on my reaction," Buds said solemnly. "Comes with the part in finding out that you are the most feared guy in the freaking place..."  
  
"Are you calling my place freaky?" Morrigan gave him a dark look.  
  
"NO!" Buds answered at once. "What I mean is..."  
  
"But you did say 'freaky place'!" Lilith accused.  
  
"Hey, whose side are you on?" Buds asked the 'maniac'.  
  
"My own!" Lilith smirked at her own joke, of course, Buds didn't understand. Morrigan did though, and smiled at the wit of her younger but more powerful part of her soul.  
  
Felicia wasn't listening though. The statement of Buds came to her mind quickly. 'Pretty...' He called her pretty! He wasn't like the others! He wasn't rejecting him! She found herself a friend! A male friend at that!  
  
With that thought in mind, she blindly jumped towards Buds and pinned him in the ground. Buds just got the air knocked out of him and was in no position to fight back. Felicia wasted no time in telling her feelings as she cried deeply in his shoulders.  
  
"Buds' not afrraid of me! Buds is my frrriend!" she said with glee. She began licking his face, purring.  
  
Lina 'hmmp' ed and crossed her arms. The nerve of the boy! There he is, taking licks from that... hussy! Lina grit her teeth. (Why does he take it? Aren't I prettier than Felicia? Sure, my breasts aren't that big but...) and she stopped herself, blushing. Is she angry or jealous? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was angry. Very angry.  
  
Morrigan didn't miss it though. She smiled at Lina and thought (finally, she falls for a guy. A mere mortal at that! And the holder of the powers of Omega!)  
  
"Hey, all you have to do Buds is to ask her for a quickie," Morrigan said. "If she accepts, than you are now half married to Felicia. To complete the marriage, all you have to do is get physical..."  
  
"MOM!" Lina shouted, but shut up quickly, hiding her blush.  
  
"WHAT!" Buds said through the licks. Felicia was a bit overzealous in licking, Buds had to pause every word now that the licking reached his mouth. "What - do - you - mean - marriage?"  
  
"Oh, come on Buds," Morrigan continued to tease. "She obviously likes you, she'd be perfect for you." And Morrigan took a look at Lina. Her face was getting red and her mouth was still shut. "You can use my bedroom if you like, or maybe Lina's..."  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Lina shrieked. That caught all the attentions of all the figures in the room. Felicia even stopped licking.  
  
"Lina, are you okay?" Buds asked her, still in the floor and Felicia still on top of him. Bad position to ask another girl that question.  
  
"PERVERT!" Lina shouted at him.  
  
Felicia looked confused. Why is Lina getting angry... Ah! Maybe she's jealous! "Lina, don't worrrry! You're friend is my friend to! We can share!"  
  
Lina smiled evilly at that. "You know, that sounds really good..." she replied sarcastically. She stomped out of the room.  
  
"What's with her?" Buds asked.  
  
Felicia shrugged. She was about to say something to Buds when she felt a prick in her tummy. She got up from her position and saw that Buds was a very healthy boy after all. "You like me!" Felicia said warmly. Buds looked at her, and stared at the direction of what she was looking. He immediately was horrified.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Buds panicked.  
  
"Friend Buds like me!" Felicia hugged him more tightly, making Buds really discomfortable, "I like Buds too, even if he is the next Omega!"  
  
Morrigan and Lilith laughed at Buds discomfort, and they quickly made a betting pool on how long before Buds cracked up. Morrigan said ten seconds. Lilith said three seconds.  
  
Lilith won, as Buds' nose spurted blood and he promptly fainted in the hands of a very sexy cat-woman.  
  
"What happened to Buds?" Felicia asked as he saw spirals in his eyes...  
  
=Somewhere in Makai, outside the castle, in a bar=  
  
Dema was drowning her drink. Wherever Buds was now, he disappeared. News says he was killed, as his blood was all over the place near his home. She didn't believe it. Being in the Dark Order had advantages that other mortals didn't have. She had real info...  
  
"Hey! Dema, is that you?" asked a girl.  
  
Dema perked her head up. "YUKA! Ya old cow, how are things with the Aenslands?"  
  
Yuka was Dema's friend in Makai. Although Dema never admitted in having a pact with the Dark Order, she liked to have Yuka around as a friend. It kept her in touch with her 'normal' life.  
  
"Not good. Lady Morrigan gave us a day off. It must be the weirdness about yesterday," Yuka said. "It must be that boy guest we have. Wow, he was handsome, but something got out of hand and Lady Lilith started attacking the boy with no reason. He's alive though..."  
  
Dema smiled as she listened to the story. "I wonder why Lilith would attack a boy. I wonder how he looked like. About 6 feet tall, dark hair, and dark brown eyes..." Dema joked, describing Buds details. "And he's a mortal..."  
  
"Why yes! How did you know? There were rumors that he also had tentacles. Surely, the maids are talking gibberish. If he was really with tentacles, that must mean he is..."  
  
Dema turned white. (Buds, with the Aensland?) Dema thought. She was happy. She found out where he was, but how could she get to him now that he was fully protected inside the castles.  
  
"... and you know who is a killer. The boy was too sweet to be You-know- who..."  
  
"I have to go!" Dema said, standing abruptly. "Sorry, but it's urgent..." and she rushed out.  
  
"But..." Yuka didn't finish as the door closed. "What's with her...?"  
  
=Outside the bar=  
  
"Are you sure?" the shadow in Dema's hand asked.  
  
"Yes... He is here..." Dema answered to her palm. She was talking to her mistress about her progress. "What do I do now?"  
  
"Hmmm, this is tricky. The Aenslands are smart, and they know that the power of Omega is inside their castles. If he is still alive, that means they have control of him... or maybe his power is not yet fully awakened..." there was a pause. "Never the less, we need to extract him in the open. Try to find a way to get him out of Makai!"  
  
"Yes Mistress..." Dema replied, shutting her palm. (You are still mine Buds...)  
  
To be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: Buds is kicked out of Makia because of fear of his powers. Lina and his new found cat friend will be joining him back to earth... But it's not the earth where he used to live. There are weird characters in that earth! [Don't wanna spoil who or what those characters are though, but I think you know who or what they are...]  
  
Also, to Aaron, the Second Trickster, the info of Buds is here:  
  
Name: Buds [we stop at that]  
  
Age: 17  
  
Height: 6'  
  
Weight: Normal; 95 kg, but now mutating muscles, so he's weight increases to almost 200 after his full transformation.  
  
Powers: [I got Buds' powers from Omega Red in X-men... ^-^]  
  
Omega/Buds has a few properties which was forced to reckon with:  
  
1. High dense muscles [hence, the extra weight] 2. Tentacles which are part of his body now. They mutate as well, giving more properties [I won't spoil it yet]. 3. Ultimate power he has is to absorb energy of anything, and use that energy to heal himself, or use that energy at others [Imagine a raging demon move done against Akuma].  
  
Well, that's all! Next time!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	4. Farewell Makai

Buds took a deep breath as he focused himself. He was inside a large room, perfect place to practice his new moves without any disturbances.  
  
A metal figure was in front of him, and Buds took a second. It was almost a second before he acted.  
  
He let his tentacles go out, used it to double whip the metal statue and them, extended one of his tentacles and hit the statue at it's base, launching it up in the air, and when it came down, Buds timed two very strong punches which made the statue fly away towards the wall, where it shattered.  
  
Buds took a look at his arms. He was developing very lean but effectively strong muscles, although they don't usually show until he flexes them. He started training his body when he felt restless. It seems he couldn't help but move when he stayed still for long moments. He understood that the Omega powers are mutating his body. He just hoped that he wouldn't be in trouble...  
  
-| Omega X Presents |-  
  
-| Omega |-  
  
-| Chapter 04: Farewell, Makai |-  
  
Buds sighed as he walked towards the corridors of the dark castle. He missed sunlight, but with a place filled with 'Dark Stalkers' he didn't expect light at all.  
  
It's been a week since his stay in the castle. Felicia was still following him around, giving him what he dubbed 'Amazon glomp' and Lina would always catch him in a bad time.  
  
Buds blushed as he remembered the last time Lina talked to him and that was yesterday. Buds was trying to get to sleep when Felicia came in, pounced to bed and tried to lick him again in the face. In comes Lina, sees them, goes red with rage and clobbers him with a lamp, calling him pervert and other things.  
  
Buds sighed. He opened another door and walked in to the bath. The servant girls still looked at him in a funny way, but he paid no attention. He was dead tired, practicing all his deathblows using his tentacles. He was able to invent at least 7 of them.  
  
Off with his clothes and with a towel, he tried to ignore the heat of his body as he felt almost a dozen of girls stare at him. He took his towel out, jumped towards the pool almost at once, so the girls could only see a blur. When he rose out from the pool, he sighed.  
  
Warm water had an effect on his muscles. It seemed it was the only thing which could relax his hard muscles. He could relax for almost hours without moving, as long as there was hot water.  
  
"BUDS!" Felicia shouted and pounced again towards him, pushing him towards the pool. Caught off by surprise, Buds couldn't do anything as he was dragged towards the bottom of the pool. He tried to hold his breath but Felicia seem to hold his life in her paw, and it's like she read his thoughts and surfaced at once.  
  
Buds gasped for breath as Felicia was still looking at him. Her friend was weird, but he was still her friend.  
  
"Hi Felicia..." Buds greeted after gaining his breath.  
  
"Hey Buds! How arrre you?" Felicia asked, then began talking before Buds could answer. "I saw you trrraining! You'rrre getting good!"  
  
"Thanks..." Buds said. "Uh, could you let go of me?"  
  
"Huh? Why? Am I hurrrting you?"  
  
"Well, not really, but it's kind of embarrassing especially when..."  
  
"PERVERT! I suppose you don't have enough in the bedroom that you have to do so in the BATHES as well?" Buds flinched as Lina shouted. Turning around, he saw that she was red again with rage and she had her hands crossed across her chest, wearing nothing but a towel.  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU BOYS ARE THE SAME!" and Lina walked out.  
  
Buds looked at the leaving figure, and noticed that Felicia was a bit over zealous in rubbing her body in him that he sent a silent prayer to Ranma (I know now how you feel brother...)  
  
Buds sighed. He was no good at this. At least he could control his heart rate now that he and Felicia got acquainted and that her pouncing and revealing fur doesn't have that much effect on him unless she would get really... sensual, which thankfully, she never did. She treated him like friend she never had, and although she usually overdo things, he liked her a lot.  
  
Buds sighed again. Lina was almost impossible to read. She was really cute and kind once, then when Felicia comes in, she gives him a cold shoulder and calls him a pervert. Buds wasn't really bothered by Lina's accusations, but it was hard to have a friendly talk with her when she goes red and hits you with statues, lamps, bats, Liliths... Yeah, she threw her auntie Lilith once in Buds face and Lilith was the first one to know how hard those muscles were now when they both hit each other's heads.  
  
Buds was very surprised that even the thin muscles in his head were tougher than normal. It was beginning to scare him that what might have happened if he lost control. That's why he began to train. He needed to know the extent of his strength and try to hold it back. It took four days in training, but he was beginning to get the hang of it.  
  
"Buds!" Felicia hissed in his ear. Buds woke up from his train of thoughts.  
  
"W - what?" Buds said, looking around. Lina is not going to hit him again, is she?  
  
"That young girl wants you to go with her..." Felicia said.  
  
Buds looked up and saw a young cute girl with skin a bit of the dark side. She had her black hair tied in a braid.  
  
"Can you get my towel Felicia?" Buds asked. The cat girl nodded and jumped out of the pool and grabbed his towel. When she held it out towards him, Buds jumped, grabbed the towel, covered himself up before he landed in front of the girl. The girl was very impressed.  
  
"Hello," Buds greeted with a small smile. "Uh, what can I do for you..."  
  
"My name is Yuka, Lord Buds..." Yuka responded, but Buds cut in.  
  
"Miss Yuka, forget the Lord or Sir stuff. It made me nervous when one of them..." and he pointed the girls staring at him, "called me that. I thought I was married to someone..."  
  
"Well, that makes me Yuka, Buds" Yuka replied, giggling a bit. "I have news from Lady Morrigan. She needs your presence in the common room..."  
  
"Where?" Buds asked.  
  
"Common room..."  
  
"Where is that?" Buds asked.  
  
Yuka looked at Buds, expecting him to laugh at his own joke. "You've been there..."  
  
"Huh? Oh, the living room, the big place where Morrigan hangs out, right?" Buds asked. Yuka nodded and Buds smiled. "Tell her I'll be there..."  
  
Yuka watched Buds walk away. Him being a guest, she wasn't very comfortable the way Buds addressed her mistress only by her first name, Buds it seems Lady Morrigan doesn't mind. Buds' attitude seems more laid back and relaxed, but he was very courteous. That made him liked around the palace.  
  
Buds dressed quickly, his clothes still the same. How they wash his clothes in seconds was short of impossible, but he got used to it after three days. With clean crisp clothes, he made his way towards the 'common room' and just entered. He caught the sight of Lilith and Morrigan doing some action. Buds 'eeped' and closed the door at once and he heard a laugh.  
  
"Buds, come in..." Morrigan said.  
  
Buds, nervously and slowly, but surely, opened the door and peered inside. Morrigan was back at her place in a big red chair [as usual] and Lilith was still giggling.  
  
"Very funny..." Buds muttered.  
  
"That will teach you how to knock..." Morrigan said, smiling. Then, in just one second, the smile vanished.  
  
Buds tensed. What did he do? "Uh, did Lina mention something about the bath? Because, I assure you, Morrigan, I didn't do anything to Felicia... Speaking of Felicia, where is she?"  
  
"Last time I saw her was playing with the yarn ball outside..." Lilith replied, pointing at the window. Buds walked casually towards the window and a big sweat drop was formed as he saw Felicia playing with what seems to be the largest yarn ball he has ever seen. Its circumference was 10 feet long! Felicia was on top, making it roll. She was laughing her head off.  
  
"And why do you ask about the bathes?" Then Morrigan grew menacing. "Did you hurt my daughter?! HUH?!"  
  
If possible, another big sweat drop formed in Buds' head as he shook his head.  
  
"Good. Now that we settled that," Morrigan went back to her normal mode and Buds sighed in relief. "I got bad news Buds..."  
  
Buds stiffened. "What is it?"  
  
"It seems the council of Makai is now aware of your presence. They got a source from an unknown person, claiming that you are in my castle..." Morrigan paused. "Usually, they would forget this since the Aensland House is respected by all means, but the source also said about the Omega. Of course, they would ball their heads off and demanded that I bring you to them."  
  
"Are they gonna kill me?" Buds asked, not feeling nervous. He was, after all, the most feared boy in the place. "Cause they have to try their hardest..."  
  
"Yes... Lilith did tell me about her brief encounter..." Morrigan replied, remembering the way Lilith complained about her head ache. "Anyway, no I don't think they would harm you. I think they would try to discredit you and then harm you."  
  
"Thanks..." Buds said, eyebrow twitching. "That's really helpful of you."  
  
"I was called to bring you to them. They want to check everything about you and abilities," Morrigan began. "Remember that even with Omega power you have, they won't harm you if you don't show any of those killing edges."  
  
Buds nodded. So far, he has yet to feel the urge to kill and he doubted that he would ever feel it. The concept of inheriting such power was scary at first, but now, it seems like it was a walk in the park. Sure, it was hard to hide his tentacles for long hours, but other than feeling stronger and tougher, he felt the same as always.  
  
Morrigan looked at Buds carefully. She grew fond of the boy and didn't want to scare him. The council of Makai was a bunch of blabbering idiots who do nothing but blabber about the safety of Makai.  
  
(Hypocrites!) Morrigan almost shouted her thoughts. (Who are they to judge the safety of Makai? I alone traveled towards the mortal realms and defended our realms when danger approached. No one helped, and when everything was safe and sound, they continue to talk about the safety of Makai!)  
  
"Morrigan, you okay?" Buds asked, snapping Morrigan out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yes... I'm okay. So, Like I said, the council wishes to see you. Be yourself and make the council cry over their mistake!" Morrigan exclaimed, smiling.  
  
Buds shook his head. Whatever Morrigan said, he didn't understand, but just nodded.  
  
"I'll meet you outside, Buds," Morrigan said, standing up and walking away. She waved before she closed the door.  
  
"She likes you..." Lilith began after Morrigan left. "She likes you a lot."  
  
Buds began to sweat. "I'm sure you are mistaken..."  
  
Lilith sighed. "She likes you as a son. She planned to have another child soon after Lina was born, but then, Omega appeared. Careful Buds, I'm starting to like you as a niece, and getting yourself killed right now is something some of us would dread about."  
  
Buds nodded seriously now. Walking towards the door, he gave a brief smile to Lilith. "Thanks..." he said, and exited.  
  
A few minutes later, Buds found himself out of the castle, walking with Morrigan towards the carriage. Without a word, they both climbed towards the carriage and an old man drove them towards the heart of the city of Makai.  
  
Buds kept his silence without thoughts. Looking forward for an exciting day, h felt something like doubt in his system.  
  
Morrigan looked at Buds with a comforting eye. She squeezed his shoulders reassuringly when they arrived.  
  
The Council of Makai was not that very extraordinary. Morrigan had a bigger castle and the Council was just like a City Hall building. The front was impressive though. Red carpet, armed guards, and there were riot guards around the place. People, or demons were more like it, were swarming round the lace, getting a good look at the new Omega. Buds smiled and looked at Morrigan, who was waving her hand around. Buds noticed she was really liked in this place. He too waved.  
  
It caused a steer in the crowd. People were yelling and shouting.  
  
Nothing else happened that much when Morrigan and Buds entered through the doors, although Buds noted that the noises stopped completely when the door was closed.  
  
"Lady Morrigan?" a voice said in front of them.  
  
"Yes, Julius, I arrived with my care," Morrigan said, pointing at Buds. "Care to show the way?"  
  
"It's quite impressive to think you were able to find him and control him, Lady Morrigan," Julius replied, giving Buds an odd look.  
  
"My daughter found him, Julius. And I didn't need to control him. You seem him as he is, no mind control, no chains of any kind towards his mind."  
  
Julius didn't bother to reply, just nodded and opened the door. It revealed a big room, something out of the Supreme Court and the Knights of the Round Table mixed together.  
  
"Lady Morrigan!" one of the old men from the table greeted. Buds noticed that they all stood up from their seats when Morrigan and him came to view. "How nice to see you. We are much honored to have your presence today."  
  
Morrigan smiled. This old fools think that they could butter her up this way?  
  
"Please, Lawrence. You flatter me too much," Morrigan said sweetly, although her thoughts were very different. "I'm here par request to your inquiry about my care. Buds, meet the members of the Council of Makai. This is Lawrence..." she pointed at the man who greeted her. He had gray hair and a handsome face.  
  
"This is Michael," Morrigan pointed at the man with a mean look.  
  
"This is Scyther," Morrigan pointed the man with a very deep look and a scar in his right cheek.  
  
"And this is Tankar," Morrigan pointed a man with very muscular appearances. "They are the four pillars of the council. Think of them as the four legs in a table. On top of those tables are the other members of the council," and she pointed all around her. There were stands of different heights which people were sitting around. They were staring at them, whispering.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Buds replied, offering his hand. The four pillars backed away at once. "What?" Buds asked.  
  
"Buds, they are afraid of you, you know," Morrigan replied.  
  
"Oh, right!"  
  
"P - please sit down!" one of the pillars said very nervously.  
  
Morrigan nodded and motioned Buds to follow her. When the two figures sat, there where whispers among the council.  
  
"She controls him?" "Is he really You-Know-Who?" "He looks friendly enough..." "What if he starts killing?"  
  
"SILENCE!" Lawrence shouted, making the room dead silent. "Thank you. Now, order of the Council of Makai, we are here to discuss the inquiries that relates to You-Know-Who. I've called Lady Morrigan to the Council because of the boy in front of you. According to our sources, the boy is the reincarnation of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Lady Morrigan, I ask you to speak in behalf of the Council..."  
  
Morrigan stood up impressively and Buds watched with fascination as Morrigan addressed the crowd.  
  
"Citizens of Makai, I have been called forward to speak in behalf of the boy. Yes, he has the power of Omega..." and she looked at Buds. "Show your tentacles..."  
  
Buds nodded and let his tentacles out. The crowd yelped like they were hit by one of them.  
  
"I assure you, the boy is perfectly safe, and I don't control him or his mind. He travels with me and I feel no worries that he would turn against me. He is safe."  
  
"That may be so, Lady Morrigan, but we are very concerned with actions from before," Michael replied. "May I remind the council of our loss when those tentacles reached out for our families? Must I remind you how many of ours died?"  
  
The day went like this. The people would argue, insult each other. Morrigan would calmly try and persuaded the council and recalled that there were no heavy actions done in her castle.  
  
"Morrigan, can I move around?" Buds asked finally after an hour. "I feel weak..."  
  
Morrigan nodded and Buds just stood up, waked around his chair and ignored the shouts from Michael.  
  
"It's him! Can't you see that he is dangerous?! He should be disposed! You can see how dangerous he is! He can't even contribute anything about him in this council!"  
  
Morrigan looked at Buds, who was starting to feel better. "Buds, care to put up anything about this?"  
  
Buds nodded. "This is pointless," he said simply. There was a hush in the crowd.  
  
"What do you mean this is pointless?!" Michael demanded, raising his voice.  
  
"This is pointless because up 'till now, nothing resulted. You keep on going about how the Omega killed many people, when you are all talking about me. I killed no one so far. I didn't know that I had powers a week ago, and you are boring me with pointless accusations on what I 'supposedly' did in the past," Buds replied calmly, now feeling much better, taken his seat again.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! WE ARE WORRIED ABOUT OUR PEOPLE WHEN THE TIME COMES YOU MIGHT LOSE CONTROL!" Michael shouted.  
  
"The only one who lost control here is you," Buds replied menacingly. He didn't like the way Michael was treating him now. "You sound like a chicken who lost his head."  
  
Michael lost control by this time, and his clothes changed to what looked like armor, and he got his sword out. He jumped out of the table and tried to slash Buds.  
  
"Michael, stop this!" Lawrence shouted at the angry man.  
  
Michael wouldn't hear it. It was now his chance to get and kill the boy.  
  
Buds didn't like the way he was attacked. Dodging the first strike with amazing speed, Buds took his tentacle out, wrapped Michael with it.  
  
"Stop it. I came here not to fight!" Buds said. Michael made a battle cry and with a skillful twist, he scratched the tentacle hard. "Ow!" Buds said as the pain registered, and his tentacles let go in reflex. Michael dashed towards Buds again, but this time, Buds was more than ready as he took his other hand, used the other tentacle, wrapped Michael, but only this time, Buds executed one of his Deathblows.  
  
Focusing his mind, he felt the flow of energy of his opponent, and then, like sucking a straw, he was filled with energy of his opponent. Ever since Morrigan told him that the Omega could absorb energy, he tried it the first day he trained.  
  
Michael felt weaker, but nonetheless, tried to escape. He called in his special move.  
  
"SWORD DANCE!" and he was surrounded by energy swords which made a work in cutting his surroundings, especially Buds' tentacles.  
  
Buds' tentacles didn't get cut, but he got hurt enough to let go and Michael jumped at him again. Buds focused the energy he absorbed in his tentacles and let out his own attack. "ASTRAL!"  
  
Using his whips to form a circular arc, the air particles dispersed around the whips and a red energy circle was formed during the movement of the tentacles. The red circles came fast and strong and pushed forward and Michael get his ass handed to him as he got hit in the chest and flew towards the wall, landing unconscious.  
  
The Council was in chaos and the guards around the place surrounded him. Buds took the liberty of taking his tentacles out. If they wanted him, they would have him.  
  
"STOP!" Morrigan shouted. Everyone fell quiet. "I will not have my care being attacked so carelessly and honorlessly."  
  
"He attacked a pillar!" one of the council members shouted.  
  
"He defended himself, and he will do so again if any of the guards will provoke him. Stand down!" Morrigan ordered.  
  
Lawrence ordered the guards to lower their weapons, and they did, although nervously. Buds followed suit as he hid his tentacles as well.  
  
"There is much to discuss, but I'm afraid that your care has got to leave the room for a while..." Lawrence said to Morrigan. Morrigan nodded and motioned Buds to approach her.  
  
"Buds, walk out and wait for me outside the room. Don't wander off!" and Buds nodded. Walking silently, Buds opened the door and waited for Morrigan.  
  
=Later=  
  
After waiting for what seemed to be like hours, Morrigan came out with a very serious face. Without any word, Morrigan motioned Buds to come with her and they both walked back towards the carriage, totally oblivious to the crowds.  
  
Without a word, the two figures rode the carriage back to the castle, where Morrigan went towards the common room almost at once. Perplexed, Buds followed.  
  
Inside, he saw Morrigan staring out of the window. Buds was about to talk when the room burst open to reveal Lina, Felicia and Lilith.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Lilith asked.  
  
Morrigan sighed and turned around to sit back to her chair. "The council decided, and I couldn't stop them that Buds be exiled..."  
  
Buds perked up. "Exile? You mean they want to kick me out?"  
  
"They say that even if you are still stable, they questioned how long. They don't want to repeat the tragedy of the onslaught of the Omega like before. They have decided that Buds be transported out of here. They would wait for us in the gates of Makai tomorrow," Morrigan said, then sighed. "I'm sorry Buds."  
  
Buds shook his head. "It's okay, Morrigan. Thanks anyway for your hospitality. So I guess I'm going home, huh?"  
  
Morrigan shook his head. "I'm afraid that you cant return home..."  
  
That got Buds' attention. "What do you mean?"  
  
Lina came forth and explained. "After our last battle, we left a few things which made the authorities think you died... Blood, all over the place, and the fact that you were missing for almost a month there..."  
  
Buds remembered well about his first fight with Lina, but then, something caught him. "A month?"  
  
"Yeah. Time goes slower in Makai, so you've been missing for almost a month. You're parents made a funeral for you already..." Lina replied. "Sorry."  
  
"How do you know?" Buds asked.  
  
"You think I stay here all day?" Lina asked.  
  
Buds shook his head. "No... but now that you mention it, what the hell do I do now?"  
  
Morrigan spoke, "Buds, we will transport you back to earth, but it will be a different one this time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you know the theory of the Multi-verse?" Morrigan asked.  
  
"Yes... Do you mean it's real?"  
  
"Real? Dear boy, it exists!" Lilith replied.  
  
"So," Buds began, "are you saying that I go to one of those other earths?"  
  
Morrigan nodded. "Yes. Anyway, Buds, I hope you are ready, because tomorrow is farewell..."  
  
=Next Day=  
  
Buds looked at his surroundings. They were in the outskirts of the town now, and that everyone was looking at him. Morrigan was beside him, showing the gate of Makai.  
  
"It's ready," Lawrence began. "With this, you can return to the mortal realm. I wish you good luck."  
  
Buds nodded. He didn't know which world Morrigan put him to, but he trusted her very much. He began walking towards the gate when he heard something to make his heart stop.  
  
"WAIT!" Shouted Lina, running towards them, on top of her shoulder was a cat, which Buds recognized as Felicia. "I'm going with you; Felicia too."  
  
Buds just looked at them blankly. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. We are coming with you as well," Lina replied. Buds was about to protest when Lina cut him. "It's useless. Even if you're going beat me or *spank* me, I'm going. Mother agreed already so shut up."  
  
She stood defiantly in front of him, stamping her feet, making those luscious breasts bounce. Buds tore his eyes from Lina to Morrigan with an odd look. Morrigan looked a bit embarrassed.  
  
"She wants to Buds," Morrigan replied. "I can't stop her. It's like stopping sexual ideas from hot-blooded males."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Stuff it Buds," Lina replied. "It's my fault you cant go back home, so I'm going to help you settle in. There are also some dangers in the new world you're going to, so you might need all the help you need."  
  
"What kind of dangers?" Buds asked.  
  
"We are ready now. Please tell your care, Lady Morrigan, to go towards the gate..." Lawrence said.  
  
Buds didn't need an order from Morrigan. He began walking towards the gate, with Lina and Felicia behind him. Once they entered the gate, they vanished without a trace.  
  
Lawrence looked with a trace of apprehension towards Morrigan. "Are you sure it is wise to send your daughter and Felicia along with him, Lady Morrigan?"  
  
"What can I say?" Morrigan began. "Lina likes him very much, and even had her best friend Felicia as a rival. They'll get along and settle in quite easily. I called a friend of mines and asked for some assistance. She readily gave it."  
  
"Who is your friend, Lady Morrigan?" Lawrence asked.  
  
"Hild, or Boss as she is known in Neilfalhm," Morrigan replied.  
  
=Earth=  
  
Buds felt a bit weary after the travel. Sure, it took one second, but the mystic energy that surrounded him made him very tired. Behind him was Lina and Felicia [still in cat-mode] who didn't look very dazed.  
  
"So does this mean that you guys are already used to travel like that, huh?" Buds asked as he took a deep breath.  
  
Lina nodded. "Yeah. I traveled like that when I first met you."  
  
Buds nodded. "Great... So, now what?"  
  
"Well, if it isn't Lina..." a voice said around them. Buds tensed up as he felt another surge of powerful energy.  
  
Lina instantly recognized the voice. "Mara... Show yourself..."  
  
An attractive girl with curly blonde hair appeared in view. She had a few dark marks in her forehead and Buds' eyes bugged out. No fucking way, he would've thought that another world meant another world, but not a world like this!  
  
"Uh, you wouldn't know someone named Urd around, would you?" Buds asked.  
  
Mara looked at him with contempt and hatred in his eyes. "How would you know Urd?"  
  
Buds sighed. He thought so. "I follow Norse Mythology..." he didn't feel lying that much, but he didn't want any more trouble.  
  
"So, you are the Omega which Boss was talking about. Nice to meet you!" Mara said, offering her hand. Buds took it and shook it firmly.  
  
"Anyway, I also learned that you are not from this universe, so I'm going to warn you. There are some people here that don't like supposedly evil beings like me, you, Felicia, and Lina. The legend of Omega, although almost lost in this world, is still here to be taken an account. Don't overdo yourself in showing everything you got," Mara warned. "You can use you're tentacles, but keep yourself out of publicity. I've prepared some papers for you're school, identification and I even found you a good house."  
  
Buds looked at Mara in a confused manner. (Mara, doing all those things for nothing?) he thought. "What school did you put me to?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't hard. I found a school with weirdness that you can easily blend in, and it's not in Nerima," Mara added at once. "Don't worry yourself, boy, I took care of it."  
  
Mara smiled and took a look at the boy. She almost drooled.  
  
Buds changed a lot from the one week he stayed with Morrigan. His muscles were lean and his fat was almost non-existent. His face became smoother and his skin was lighter than before. He already had a perfect nose and eyes to begin with, and now, he was as much as Ranma now. A hunk.  
  
Lina saw Mara's face and frowned. "THANK you for getting us this. So, Mara, how's you're job going along?"  
  
Mara shook his head. "Well, it's a long story. Wanna walk with me? You're apartment is quite far, but we will reach it before sundown."  
  
So then, a demoness, a vampiress, a cat and a boy walked towards the streets of Japan, going towards their apartment.  
  
Buds' entrance was not unnoticeable. Even without using his powers, some other people were able to detect his presence. One of them was the greatest scientific genius in the universe, and another was the Senshi of Time.  
  
=Time Gate=  
  
Setsuna saw the Time streams. Nothing changed, but there was a sign now in all the time lines.  
  
"What is the meaning of this sign?" Setsuna wondered out loud. The sign she saw was the sign of the Omega.  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
(Interesting... a power surge in the outskirts of Juuban! Hmmm, this is worth investigating!) Washu thought as she typed a few more things in the computer terminal.  
  
Buds' life would never be the same.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: School is in the air, and we learn more about Omega's other simpler powers. Buds goes to Taiyo High School and meets the Sailor Senshi!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	5. Welcome To Taiyo High

Hi, my name is Buds! Just a few weeks ago, I was as normal as you are, a bit more overweight, but otherwise a normal human being. I could play basketball, love my anime collection [although it's not that big] and I take my garbage out like a good boy.  
  
But when Lina, a succubus vampire came in view, I was changed forever, as I transformed into something which I would never imagine...  
  
WHACK!  
  
"OW!" Buds said, his train of thoughts stopped. "Lina, what was that for?"  
  
"You're going to be late!" Lina said, showing Buds his school bag. Buds groaned.  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Ow..." Buds groaned. "Alright!"  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Omega |-  
  
-| Chapter 05: Welcome to Tai Yo High School! |-  
  
Lina and Buds were walking down the street. It's been already a week since Buds arrived in the new dimension and during the time span, Buds improved his Japanese, Lina, Felicia and Buds also helped in moving in some furniture. It wasn't that much, but when they were done, they sighed in contentment. It was an improvement of looks, and after all, a furnished home is more beautiful than a barren one.  
  
Buds realized quickly that Lina and Felicia have more money than he realized. Lina, having lived a very long time, and having the aid of the house of Aensland, she had riches beyond. Felicia was a dancer somewhere in America, if Buds heard correctly. She earns a steady income.  
  
"Buds?" Lina said, waving her hand in front of him. He shook his head and looked at Lina.  
  
"Sorry, just thinking too much..." Buds said truthfully. He looked at Lina walking beside him in the street, sun light was complimenting her figure. Buds almost couldn't get his eyes out of her smooth skin, luscious breasts, long legs, cute face... Buds shook his head.  
  
"I need to get used to it," Buds said to no one in particular.  
  
"Get used to what?" Lina asked.  
  
"You, a vampire walking in sunlight..." Buds said, smiling. He lied, of course, he knew the answer. It's just that telling Lina that she seemed to have a power over him was a big disadvantage for him. They were friends, and he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Oh, that. I told you Buds," Lina began. "I can walk around like a normal human being, but I can't use my powers. They will be so weak in the day that using them might drain my life."  
  
Buds nodded. "Hey, Lina, I still don't know why you have to accompany me to school. I mean, after Mara showed us the way, I think I can handle walking there by myself..." WHACK! "OW!"  
  
"Jerk," Lina said. "I want to come, okay? Jeez, Buds, you wouldn't complain if Felicia was the one accompanying you!"  
  
"If Felicia accompanies me, she would have been a cat," Buds replied, smirking. "But having a cute girl like you wouldn't be too bad. I'm just looking out for the boys who would get a new strain of eyesores looking at you," Buds said, smiling now at Lina's reaction. She was blushing like a tomato. Buds got her.  
  
"Whatever!" Lina said, trying to cover herself up. Buds just continued smirking at Lina.  
  
"You know, you are starting to annoy me," Lina finally said as they continued walking.  
  
"Get used to it, Lina," Buds said. "At least you are friendlier now that Felicia had to go to America to ask for a vacation."  
  
Lina snorted. "Why, you miss your 'friend'?"  
  
"Why, are you jealous?"  
  
"What?!" Lina almost screamed. "I'm not jealous!"  
  
"Yeah right, and I'm not in a Japanese School Uniform," Buds said, smirking wildly. Indeed, Buds was wearing a school uniform which was usually worn by High School Students [Dark blue pants, dark blue jacket over a white shirt]. He had his jacket unbuttoned because he felt that it was right. He would button it later when he arrived at his new school.  
  
Lina wanted to choke the miserable life out of Buds, but she held her hands. She knew where to strike him, and all she needed was an opportunity.  
  
POW! SLAM! "ENBUKYAKU!" POW!  
  
Buds looked at Lina with a raised eyebrow. Lina shrugged. They both ran towards the source of the noises.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" one of the burly boys said. He was holding his stomach. Around him were also some boys who were clutching different parts of their body. One of them was clutching his crotch.  
  
"Ooh, that got to hurt," Buds said.  
  
"You deserved it, you bullies!" replied the girl. Buds looked at her. She had a uniform and a skirt. She had rubber shoes, her hair was brown and her bangs making a reversed U in her head and a white hair band was seen in her forehead. She was in a fighting stance... skipping back and forth?  
  
"You may get lucky, but you won't defeat us all at once! Charge!" the boy said, and his friends charged up to her.  
  
The girl smiled. "FIRE SEMPUKYAKO!" the girl said, and jumped low in the air and spun around, doing a very good imitation of the cyclone kick of Ryu, except that hers had flames sprouting from her feet.  
  
Each spin, she kicked about a boy who came next to her proximities, and they got a broken jaw. She didn't hang to the air very long. About five of the people who charged were hit. There was still one more and the leader.  
  
The one who didn't get hit, charged as the girl was she landed, and caught her off guard. He grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"LET ME GO!" the girl said, trying to thrash the boy, but he was bigger and heavier, and pinned her easily to the ground.  
  
"Well, so our bitch finally gets tangled?" the leader laughed. "Now, be a good girl and pay for your misbehavior!"  
  
The leader approached the girl and the big boy. The boy lifted her up and pinned her hands behind her. "All we wanted was some money and you're lunch, but now, I'll take desert," the leader said and licked his lips. "You are cute!" and he moved his hands on her legs.  
  
"Stop!" the girl said.  
  
The leader laughed as he continued raising his hand higher.  
  
"Hey buddy," a voice said beside him. The leader, taken by surprise, didn't see the incoming fist which implanted itself in his face. The leader staggered and flew away from the girl.  
  
Buds got in to a fighting stance. Beating up a girl was bad, but molesting her was another thing entirely. He looked at the big boy after he punched the leader with cold eyes. "Let her go," Buds said.  
  
The boy looked from him to the leader, then back to Buds. "NO!"  
  
Buds sighed. He sprang to action as the big boy gasped as Buds seem to vanish from view and felt a very painful sensation in his face. Buds, whose feet avoided the girl in front of him came in contact with the bully's face and Buds switched to his other leg and the big bully felt another painful sensation in his other side of the face. It was too much and the bully let go of the girl.  
  
Hinata was impressed. Whoever this boy was, he was a very good martial artist! Her legs almost gave way but Buds held her back up. Then, for the first time, Hinata noticed the boys face...  
  
"What a hunk!" she said smiling like she just won a jackpot. Lina, who was keeping out of the fight, was groaning, her head in her face, trying to figure out why she deserved such fate. The mutations on Buds were taking more effects. His body was now lean and muscular, his fat replaced by very hard muscles which were resistant to blows, highly dense, and seem to replace the function of fat.  
  
Buds ignored the comment. He didn't want to embarrass the girl now since they were in a bit of a serious situation. The leader recovered from the punch and was pissed.  
  
"HEY! YOU BASTARD! IF YOU WANTED HER, YOU COULD HAVE SHARED!" the leader said.  
  
"Ugh, you're sick man," Buds said in Japanese. Hinata turned beet red with anger. Was that an insult to her? "Molesting someone is no better than killing someone. If it were up to me, I'd tie you up and turn you to a girl. Let's see how you like being molested!"  
  
Hinata now turned red with embarrassment. How could have she concluded that he was insulting her so blindly. She shook her head. She too went to a fighting stance.  
  
The leader recovered now, and so were the other six boys. They looked ready to kill.  
  
Buds grabbed Hinata's shoulder. "Sorry, little girl, but I'll take them. No one tries to molest a young girl and gets away with it."  
  
Hinata wanted to complain, but she couldn't as Buds sprang to action, not giving time for the other boys to react. Quick with a punch and kick combo, and one of the boys were knocked out. He quickly went to another boy. He was much faster, and was able to do a punch, but it was a clumsy one, somewhat a reaction punch, and Buds blocked it easily, and pummeled the boy with three hard punches in the boy's chest.  
  
The third one charged towards Buds from behind. Buds recognized the boy, the one who pinned the girl on the floor. He jumped up in the air, did a back flip and the boy got nothing but air. Buds made a smooth sweep movement, tripping the boy, but he didn't stop as he made another sweeping movement which hit the big bully again in the head.  
  
Two of the boys, who looked alike, probably twins, had more skill than the others as they jumped in the air, one behind Buds and one in front of Buds, doing a very powerful flying kick. Unfortunately for them, their skill didn't overcome their stupidity as they didn't realize the situation. Buds did though and he casually ducked. The two brothers hit each other in their groins.  
  
The sixth one just took a look on how casually Buds seemed to dispose his friends. He was smart. He ran away when Buds was looking at him. He tripped when Lina poked her foot out.  
  
Buds smirked. It wasn't so bad.  
  
The leader didn't take it quite well. He didn't want to have the people know that his gang was defeated by a mere boy! He sneaked up behind Buds with a very mean looking metal pole, and then, when the moment was right, he charged.  
  
"YAAAHHH!"  
  
Buds sighed. Maybe he'd show how hard his muscles are... He turned around and waited, not even blinking. The leader was about to say 'Yatta!' and celebrated when his eyes widened. A shoe was coming towards him at a fast pace, and he didn't have time to dodge as the shoe hit him hard in the face. The leader lingered in the air a few seconds after impact, and then fell down to the ground.  
  
Buds frowned as he turned around. He could have showed those guys... (Oh well, maybe next time,) Buds thought. The girl who had a shoe missing was skipping him. Buds picked up the shoe waited for the girl to stop. Well, she didn't and Buds' eyes widened as he saw the girls face panic like she seemed to forget how to put her brakes.  
  
"YAHH!" BBOOOMM!!!  
  
Lina groaned as she saw the girl land on top of Buds. "Ite..." she said, scratching her head.  
  
Buds sighed. "You're shoe," he said, holding up the girls shoe.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" the girl said. She stood up and smoothened her skirt. Slapping each of her hands on each other, she gave a look at Buds. It was a look of curiosity. "Hey, I'm Hinata Wakana! Thanks for helping me!" and she gave him a slight bow.  
  
"I'm Buds... Buds Kintaro," Buds said, remembering his name which Mara registered him for.  
  
"Wow... you are cute..." Hinata said, acting a bit mesmerized. He was staring him in the eye with a tinkle of curiosity.  
  
(Red irises... I only met a few people with red irises...) Hinata thought. (They are so pretty...)  
  
"I'm Lina Aensland," Lina suddenly appeared between Hinata and Buds. She had a very cold look. "Now if you excuse us, we were going to school. After the tussle, Buds seem to be late."  
  
"Oh good!" Hinata said, with unbelievable sweetness. "I'm on my way to school. What school do you go to?"  
  
"Tai Yo, so if you excuse us..." Lina was cut off.  
  
"Oh, cool! I'm going there was well! You're new?" Hinata asked Buds. Lina groaned, wanting to get a wall to hit her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm new. It's my first day..." Buds replied, but he was cut off.  
  
"That's good and all, but we really have to go," Lina said, and proceeded to drag Buds away.  
  
"I'll come! It will be a good way to know you much better. Lina, are you also attending school?" Hinata asked.  
  
A shout of expatriation was heard all over the Tokyo Area.  
  
=Tai Yo High School=  
  
Buds sighed as he entered the grounds. Hinata wasn't much affected by Lina's outburst, and her voice seem to go even more sugary sweet that Lina had to glare at the girl every so often, grabbing Buds' hand. Buds sighed again.  
  
"Anyway, Buds, here we are! Tai Yo high school! I'll show you around later!" Hinata said.  
  
Lina was about to open her mouth and shout again when Buds cut in. "Thanks Lina. Thanks for accompanying me here. I'll be home after school, okay?" Buds said, smiling. He looked so calm and peaceful, but inside, he was in a turmoil. (Oh God, don't shout or get berserk! We just met the poor girl...) Buds thought.  
  
Lina looked at Buds with a serious expression, saying 'I know what you are planning'. Buds gulped. Could she really read his mind?  
  
Lina suddenly broke into a grin. "Sure, Buds!" and she gave a last glare at Hinata before walking away.  
  
Buds sighed as he watched Lina walk away. Whether she admitted it or not, she was insanely jealous, and Buds didn't know what to do with a woman like that. The last thing she needed was her to kill him painfully because of another accident Hinata or any other girl might have while running into him.  
  
"Come on!" Hinata said, taking his arm and dragging him away.  
  
(What's with girls in this dimension?) Buds thought. (Hell, I couldn't even have a girl try to even touch my shoulders back home...) and he just let the excited girl drag him away.  
  
Hinata dragged Buds towards the classrooms, and Buds suddenly remembered that he didn't get his schedule. Hinata sighed, but then begged Buds not to leave her when he said he was going back down. Buds then realized that even with his mutated or evolved body, he still had the weakness of any boy. The sad-puppy-dog eyes technique cracked through his defenses like a hot knife through butter.  
  
Buds was dragged once again by the over excited Hinata towards the class room. They were late, and the teacher had already started class when they entered. The teacher looked at them disapprovingly. "You're late," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kyoko-sensei!" Hinata said, bowing.  
  
"You are the new student, aren't you?" Kyoko asked, not recognizing Buds from before. Buds nodded. He looked at the woman in front of him. She was damn attractive, and her dark hair complimented her eyes behind those spectacles. "I'm sorry, but you are late, and being new doesn't excuse you for being late."  
  
"I ran into her. Some boys were giving her some trouble. I helped out," Buds said neutrally, pointing at Hinata. Kyoko-sensei narrowed her eyes. The boy seem to have no fear in authority, yet when he answered her, it wasn't a sneer or something disrespectful. It intrigued her.  
  
"Really?" Kyoko asked, looking at Hinata.  
  
"Yes," Hinata said, looking serious. "If he didn't help, I wouldn't have gotten to school at all."  
  
Kyoko raised her eyebrows. Hinata, being serious? There were only a few rare moments where Hinata was very serious about some things. If what happened earlier was serious...  
  
"Okay, Miss Wakana. Please take your seat," Kyoko said. Hinata smiled and took her seat near the front. Kyoko sighed. "Well, Mr..." Kyoko looked at her book. "Kintaro, Would you please introduce yourself?"  
  
Buds walked towards the front calmly. He seemed confident, like a man who couldn't make a mistake. When he was in front of the class, he smiled at them. "Hello, my name is buds Kintaro. I'm half-half," he said, still smiling. He got this part already and he practiced it for two days. "My mom is a Japanese nurse who fell in love with my Filipino dad," Buds said smiling. Kyoko looked interested now. "When they met, they told me that they fell in love at once. Love at first sight they said, and married in the Philippines. 17 years ago, I was born, and due to genetics and random factors, I look like what I look like today. I know wanted to know more about my other Heritage. My mom taught me Japanese ever since I was a boy, and I hope that my stay here will be very exciting," and he gave a quick wink to some of the girls. They blushed.  
  
(Ha ha,) Buds thought. (So it is true that some girls have Hentai minds... Geisha culture my behind...)  
  
Kyoko cleared her throat. "Okay, Mr. Kintaro..."  
  
"Buds, Miss Kyoko, call me Buds," Buds said, smiling. Kyoko looked a bit flustered but then recovered at once [hey, she's a teacher].  
  
"Alright, Buds, please take a seat. You are excused for today, but the next time, please come to school early," Kyoko said, her professional demeanor coming back.  
  
Buds nodded and walked away, then paused. "Uh, where do I seat?"  
  
Kyoko looked blank, then smiled. "There are empty seats around, right? Please raise you're hand if there is..." BANG! SLAM! POW! "OW!" "There is any empty seat near you..."  
  
Buds almost laughed. The girls seemed to push the people beside them off their chairs, and raised their hands. Buds smiled and ignored them. He spotted someone who looked very calm at the scene. No girl seemed to push him off his seat. He had light yellow colored hair, almost white, and had sure glasses. He had an empty seat beside him. Buds sat there.  
  
=Lunch Time=  
  
Buds was under a tree planted in the grounds. It gave him shade, which was welcome to the sun which was scorching because of his uniform. Dark colors attracted heat like honey attracts flies and Buds didn't know if his dark skin would grow even darker. Nah, he didn't take a chance.  
  
"Buds!" someone shouted. Buds looked towards his left and smiled. Hinata was running towards him, dragging another poor boy. He had short brown hair, blue clothes and red gloves. He had a distinct X mark on his forehead. Behind Hinata was the same guy who buds sat beside in the classroom. He was smiling a it at Hinata's display.  
  
"Buds, there you are," Hinata said, with the same sweet voice. "I've been looking all over for you!" she pouted.  
  
Buds smiled. "Sorry," he said. "So, why were you looking for me?"  
  
"I wanted to thank you for this morning," Hinata said, looking very nervous. Buds raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh that," buds said, and began thinking. Reading a few issues of cosmopolitan, and reading Ranma fanfics, he knew that Hinata was a martial artist. Was she like Akane? "It's okay Hinata. You're welcome. Actually, you could have taken those boys down. You're legs were free to kick the guy's groin. You were just waiting for the right time, right?"  
  
Hinata was flushed. Yes, she was about to kick the guy's butt, but she pretended she was a helpless girl when Buds rescued her. After all, he was cute. And he complimented her fighting skills!  
  
"I'm Batsu," the boy with the scar said. "Batsu Ichimonji. I also transferred here last year," and he offered his hand. Buds took it and shook it firmly.  
  
"I'm Kyosuke Kagami," the boy with glasses said. He also held out his hand. Buds shook it firmly again.  
  
"You guys seem to know about Filipinos. Usually, Japanese bow instead of shaking hands," Buds said, smiling.  
  
Batsu scratched his head. "Well, yeah. Kyosuke here thought it would be a good idea, saying that Filipinos adapted in the Western behaviors. Did we do it wrong?"  
  
Buds smiled. "Actually, you guys made my day." And they all laughed.  
  
"Buds, want to go to the cafeteria?" Hinata said. "They got some good stuff," and buds said yes. He stood up and joined the group, smiling. Looks like he found some new friends.  
  
=Streets of Juuban=  
  
Hinata was smiling as he dragged Buds towards her favorite store. Buds found himself unable to defend himself with this girls SPD [sad puppy dog] eyes and he was promptly dragged away at the end of the school day.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
"Buds, come on!" Hinata said. "I got something to show you! I want you to meet my other friends!"  
  
"Huh?" Buds was all he could say before Hinata took his arm. He was supposed to go home. He promised Lina.  
  
"Come on, Buds," Hinata said, using her SPD eyes technique.  
  
"But..." Buds was cut of when a hand came over his shoulders.  
  
"Go, Buds. Hinata rarely invites boys with meetings with her friends. It might be interesting," Kyosuke said, smiling a bit.  
  
"Lucky dog!" Batsu said, slapping has back very hard, although Buds didn't feel the pain. Buds just gave them a pleading look before he was dragged away.  
  
Kyosuke chuckled. "I hope he survives. Last time Hinata invited you, you almost died of over dose."  
  
"Well, we cannot really stop her, right?" Batsu said, looking a the cloud of dust which was a result of Hinata running. "Hope he had an insulin shot..."  
  
| End of Flashback |  
  
Buds sighed. Lina was really going to kill him.  
  
"Here we are!" Hinata said.  
  
Buds looked surprised. An ice cream store?  
  
"Come on. My friends want to meet with you!" Hinata said, not telling the fact that he just brought Buds in a spur of the moment.  
  
"Do I have too?" Buds said, very Andy Bogard-like in Fatal fury the Motion Picture.  
  
Hinata smiled. She dragged him inside.  
  
=Time Gates=  
  
Pluto frowned. All the timelines were normal, but she knew they were affected somehow. It was all showing an Omega sign and she didn't understand what was going on.  
  
She sat down, on the couch. She was suddenly in her apartment and she had a headache. It would be better if she didn't know, but she had to.  
  
=Washu's Lab=  
  
Washu was typing like mad. Power fluctuation readings in a moment, and then, gone! What was it? Who caused it? What caused it? Are there more than one party responsible?  
  
Washu shouted in expatriation. She had no data, no info, and she was having a headache. Ooh, she was really going to have her hands full.  
  
=Juuban=  
  
Hinata was laughing with her other friends. Having dragged Buds in the ice cream store where her friends Tiffany, Natsu and Sakura were supposed to meet, Buds was more outgoing than Batsu was. He joked with them, talked with them.  
  
Tiffany was an easy target. Knowledgeable in English, gave tiffany some edge of privacy as she talked to him in English of things she couldn't translate in Japanese. Buds also seem to have a quality in looking in the eyes when talking to a person, not to anywhere else. Tiffany had to respect that.  
  
The same quality also made Natsu respect Buds as well. Not only that, when Natsu was talking, he listened.  
  
Hinata was glad that Buds and her friends were getting along well. Sakura didn't show up, but then she would be there. She usually runs late. Hinata continued eating her cake.  
  
Buds looked at his watch. He sighed. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go," Buds said. "Lina has a bad temper, and if I brake my promise in going home early, she'd throw a fit."  
  
Hinata looked at Buds. "Lina, the woman from this morning?" Buds nodded. "Who is she? I mean, is she you're girlfriend?"  
  
Buds almost choked. He never thought about that. "Well..." buds said after a few seconds. "I can say that she likes me, but she's a friend. I live with her in the house, so she is responsible for my well being. She gets fits when she thinks something is wrong with me."  
  
"You live with her?" Natsu said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Hinata asked.  
  
Buds smiled, although sadly. His parents think he is dead, "they are dead," he lied.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized.  
  
Buds waved her hand. "It's okay. Got over it a year ago. Lina's been taking care of me ever since. Her parents and my parents were friends," Buds said. "Thanks anyway for the cake." He stood up and bowed towards them. He walked out of the store, waving his hand.  
  
It took a few moments, and then Hinata broke to a smile. "Well, he is much more outgoing than that shy Batsu."  
  
"I agree with that..." Tiffany said.  
  
"Well, that was..." the door of the store opened and revealed Sakura. Hinata got angry. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry," Sakura said, scratching her head nervously. "I had a figh... I mean I had something up."  
  
Hinata sighed. "You missed him. He just walked a few minutes ago," Hinata said.  
  
"Huh? Oh dang!" and Sakura ran out again. Natsu raised her eyebrows, and so did Tiffany.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I called her earlier today. I said that Buds was a great fighter. She wanted to challenge him," Hinata replied, shaking her head.  
  
Somewhere in the streets in Juuban, Buds was jumping from roof to roof. His muscles in his legs were more than enough to make him copy Ranma, and if the building was too far, he'd use his tentacles as leverage, swinging to another building.  
  
Buds was lost. Very lost. He was starting to think of a reason why he was late. It was growing dark after all.  
  
"IN THE NAME OF THE MOON! YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED!" a voice resonated in the city.  
  
Buds groaned. He stopped jumping and landed in a building near the fight. The Sailor Senshi were there in their full glory and Buds was looking up their legs. (Their skirts really are that short!) Buds thought. (Damn it, damn it! Why the hell are those fuku idiots here? They look older than 14 so that means they met the Outers, possibly Hotaru and Pluto, were awakened. That is bad. By this time, Pluto would be cynical, watching any one that threatens Crystal Tokyo. And if I'm a legend of Makai, how could I be assured that Pluto wouldn't know about it?)  
  
Buds decided that not being seen was the best course of action.  
  
"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM ATTACK!" Sailor Venus said, throwing energy at a wide arc. The monster was hit directly and it growled in pain.  
  
Buds shrugged. The monster seems to have good endurance, but the Sailor Senshi are taking care of it without the help of the Outers. That is good. It means he didn't need to interfere.  
  
"Who are you?" said a voice behind Buds. Buds turned his back and saw...  
  
"Tuxedo Mask," Buds said with raised eyebrows. He smiled. "so, waiting for them to get into trouble, then help them to appear like a hero?"  
  
"What?!" Mamurou asked. "How dare you?"  
  
"I don't dare," Buds said. "I'm stating a fact. You know, I watch... I heard about you're group. I know more than some average people. I'm a fan," Buds said, pausing a bit, looking at the battle. "I think you are a coward, not fighting with them, only attacking with a rose when the circumstances are comfortable."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Tuxedo Mask said, charging towards him. His cane was out, and swiped it down.  
  
Buds snorted. He sidestepped the attack and gave a good punch in Mamurou's stomach. Tux boy grunted in pain and fell down unconscious.  
  
Buds looked at his fist and sighed. "Some Prince," Buds said. He looked at the battle raging from below. The Sailor Senshis were losing. Buds cursed. He was about to leave when Tuxedo Mask grunted.  
  
Buds realized that maybe knocking him out was a bad idea. He would surely stalk him now, and the Senshis would blame him... If managed to survive.  
  
Buds was about to leave them be. Maybe they'd be killed and they wouldn't bother him, but being a good young man, he sighed. (I must be crazy) he thought, then jumped down from the building.  
  
"MWAHAHAHA! DIE!" the monster said, raising her sword in the air. She was about to strike Sailor Jupiter when she noticed a blur coming in her flank.  
  
Buds, using Spiderman's favorite move, he swung down towards the monster with his two feet out and slammed her hard in the face. He quickly retracted his tentacles and landed smoothly in front of Jupiter. He faced her and smiled. Jupiter's eyes went into stars at once.  
  
"WHO DARES?!" the monster said.  
  
"I dare," Buds said.  
  
"Who is he?" "Wow! A hunk!" "He looks like my old Sempai!" "I don't trust him..." "Uh, ano, who are you?" The last statement was said by Sailor Moon.  
  
"No time, babe," Buds said as he focused his eyes on the monster woman. "I'm in a hurry, so just concentrate, power up. I'll weaken her."  
  
"DIE!" the monster said, and she raised the sword over her head.  
  
"Very predictable," Buds said. "Hope you like my Bracer!"  
  
And Buds vanished from view and appeared in front of the monster. He gave a very hard kick towards the monster's stomach and the monster flew up in the sky. He released his tentacles and using hip like motions, he raised his hands and his tentacles extended, hitting the monster hard in the air, then brought his arms back down, tentacles still extended, whipping the monster again. When he was done, he gave a thumbs up to Sailor Moon.  
  
"NOW SAILOR MOON!" Buds said. He jumped out of the way and the monster finally landed on the ground with a hard thud.  
  
"Right!" Moon replied, and powered up. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
  
The attack hit the monster dead on and the monster shouted in pain and vanished from view as a gigantic heart slammed into her. It faded to nothingness.  
  
Buds smiled. Actually, he smirked. He always wanted to go toe to toe with those Youmas. They weren't that hard to defeat. (Oh well, maybe donning a costume and helping the Senshi might give me some more work out and experience... Nah... that would be copying Carrot in Gaijin.)  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm not much of importance," Buds said. He looked around. "Um, sorry, but this is embarrassing. I'm new here, so I want to ask. Do you guys know here Taiyo high School is?"  
  
"It's over there," Mars said pointing towards the north-west. "But excuse me, it's late to go to school..."  
  
"Man, we meet a boy who has the worse sense of direction, now we meet a boy with the worse sense of time," Venus said. "Their both cute though!"  
  
"Rrright," buds said. "Anyway, thanks." And he jumped away.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" sailor Moon asked again, but Buds was gone.  
  
The other Sailor Senshis were looking at the empty space where Buds was.  
  
"Jeez, who was that?" Venus asked.  
  
"I don't trust him," Mars said.  
  
"Whatever. He looked like my old sempai," Jupiter repeated. The other Senshis rolled their eyes.  
  
"Anyway, we should get going..."  
  
There was sound of running going towards them. "EXCUSE ME!" a girl's voice said. She tried her brakes but like bad car brakes, she still slid on the ground. She finally stopped a few inches away from the Sailor Senshi. She had short brown hair and had a white bandana flowing in her head. "Excuse me," she said, trying to hold her breath. "Did you see any guy pass by? My friend said that he had long spiky hair and had big muscles and a fighter. Also something about red irises, don't know what that means though..."  
  
"Uh... I think she's talking about that boy..." Venus said. "Well, we met a boy with the same description; he went to Taiyo high School."  
  
"Oh, damn. He runs so fast!" and Sakura began running again.  
  
"Weird..." Jupiter said.  
  
In the shadows, a female watched the fight. She smoothened her chin with her fingers. "Interesting, Buds..."  
  
=Lina's House=  
  
Buds sighed. After reaching school, he finally was able to find his way home. He jumped silently from roof to roof, and landed softly in the garden. No use showing in the front gate. He stalked towards the house, and was about to sneak in when a pair of hands grabbed him from the back and pinned him down.  
  
Shock, the only thing he felt was him falling towards the ground, and hot breathes in his neck. Buds shivered.  
  
"Where were you?" Lina asked. She brought her lips nearer his neck. Buds' hair went straight as she began to breathe out through her mouth.  
  
"I... I was lost..." Buds said, trying to swallow. He could never get why he was so powerless when he feels her breath or her lips in his neck. "I ran into some girls..."  
  
Lina growled. She exhaled deeply in her mouth making Buds shiver with fear and excitement. She knew the feeling. She knew that that was the only thing that she could do to really make him feel sensations.  
  
"Hey, get you're mind of the gutter! They were the Sailor Senshi!" Buds said seriously. "If I did something like what you were thinking, I'd be facing not one but nine of them!"  
  
"You seem to know a lot about the Sailor Senshi..." Lina said, still pinning Buds in the ground.  
  
"Well, from where I come from, their adventures are in a story. I watched them all before when I was really young..."  
  
Lina giggled. "A boy, watching the Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"Hey, I was really young, and I really thought Mars, Venus and Jupiter were sexy... Well, they were," and Buds shivered. "But they are not as sexy as you!"  
  
Lina grinned. "Trying to buy your way out?" and she paused. "Oh well, compliments get you... everything..." she stood up, but not before she gave a painful knee in Buds' stomach. Buds felt it but it was nothing more than a tap for him. Still, he pretended to get hurt.  
  
"Ooof!" Buds said.  
  
Lina smiled even wider. "Whatever Buds. I know you didn't feel it. Anyway tell me about you're day..."  
  
Buds smiled. He proceeded to tell her an edited version of what happened today.  
  
To Be continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: Sakura finally gets to meet Buds, and they fight! Dema comes in and Buds and her fight. Another woman comes in... All hell brakes loose!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	6. Agent of the Dark Order

Buds was a heavy sleeper. Ever since his mutation, his body seem to expend so much energy that eating dinner was like eating a feast. Not that Lina cared. She had lots of money and didn't seem to eat that much bio-solids. For her, it was either sex or blood, and she still and enough energy to last her a few months.  
  
Now back to Buds, who was sleeping peacefully in his futon. When the sun will rise, it would be school day again.  
  
The door slid open and someone sneaked in the room. The figure tiptoed and slid down beside Buds. The heavy sleeper didn't seem to be bothered and continued to sleep.  
  
-| Omega X Present |-  
  
-| Omega |-  
  
-| Chapter 06: Agent of the Dark Order |-  
  
"Please... have mercy..." a woman said. She had blood everywhere and was on her knees. "Kill me and spare my daughter..."  
  
Buds narrowed his eyes. "Mercy? Hah! Mercy is for the weak. I have come here not practice mercy. I came here to finish you all." And he raised his hands, tentacles sprouting. The tentacles suddenly changed shape into sharp objects and Buds woke up before those tentacles hit the woman.  
  
POW!  
  
Buds flew away and crashed towards the wall. That shocked him too much and soon he was standing wide awake. The punch didn't hurt him that much, just felt it. It was like being punched hard but not feeling the pain. What surprised him was that no one he knew was able to do that. And in front of him was...  
  
"Lina?" Buds asked as his vision cleared. "What hell... Why'd you hit me?" he asked, rubbing his cheek only as an instinct.  
  
"You're a hypocrite, you know that?" Lina seethed, her tone was shaking. Buds gave him the Saotome 'What did I do?' look. She pointed to her bottom left, to Buds' futon.  
  
Buds' eyes widened when he saw Felicia, in her hybrid form, sleeping peacefully, clutching his pillow. Buds turned to Lina and was about to speak when she cut him off.  
  
"Oh, sure, separate bedrooms. You cannot sleep unless you are alone, you said..." Lina said sarcastically.  
  
"I was alone," Buds muttered. "I don't know how she got there. Ask her when she wakes up..." and he walked towards the door, grumbling about women and jealousy. Before he reached the door, he looked at Lina and gave a weak smile. "Thanks for making me up anyway."  
  
Lina tried to cover her blush and Buds smirked. Sure, she could control him just by breathing down his neck, but she was so easily flustered that it almost became a game to them. What Buds didn't know was that Lina didn't think it was a game.  
  
Buds dressed up quickly and used the furo since Felicia was still in his room. Putting up his pants and shoes, he went to the sink and brushed his teeth before putting his dark blue shirt. He left it unbuttoned as usual.  
  
He walked towards the kitchen, and saw a Lina cooking up a storm. Normally, rice and fried fish and some soup was the average breakfast of average Japanese families. Lina cooked up blueberry pancakes. There were some cubes of butter in one plate and a bottle of maple syrup. The plates were ready and there was a cup of coffee in Lina's plate.  
  
"YAAAAAWWWNN!" Felicia said going down. She rubbed her eyes and rubbed a few kinks off her body. She still looked sleepy eyed, and saw Buds. "Good morning..." she said droopily.  
  
Buds raised up his eyebrows. Her 'R' in morning didn't linger. He shrugged about it and stood up. He went to the refrigerator and took some milk. He poured it in the glass and gave it to Felicia. She murmured her thanks and drank it all in one gulp. She sighed, refreshed.  
  
"Thanks Buds! That was rrefrrreshing!" Felicia purred.  
  
Lina walked towards the table with a plate of pancakes. She rolled her eyes as Felicia was purring again. "Alright, stop flirting with each other. Eat."  
  
=Juuban Streets=  
  
After breakfast, the three figures left the house. Felicia was on her cat form and Lina had grey jeans and white polo shirt, the one Morrigan uses, and Buds had his uniform, his shirt still unbuttoned.  
  
Try as he might, he complained constantly, asking why he needed an escort. He knew the way to school. Inside, though, he was very happy about their company. In this world, he only had a few friends, and his first two were walking besides him.  
  
Tai Yo High appeared and he buttoned his shirt. He was still early, not wanting to piss of Miss Kyoko, and there were some students on the grounds. He saw his other friends.  
  
"See you guys!" Buds said as he walked inside. He waved at Lina and Felicia. Felicia meowed and Lina waved back, still glaring at Hinata.  
  
"Hey, Kyosuke, Batsu, Hinata," Buds said, smiling. "How was the week-end?"  
  
"Not bad..." Kyosuke said. He looked at Lina and smirked. Batsu followed suit.  
  
"Seems you're girlfriend is still jealous of Hinata..." Batsu said.  
  
Buds waved his hand a bit. "Ah, she's always like that. So, how are you, Hinata?"  
  
Hinata smiled. "I'm fine. You know Sakura, the friend you didn't meet at the cake store?"  
  
"How couldn't I forget?" Buds sighed. "She kept on following me for days..." Buds remembered the way she tried to jump on him when him and Lina were eating in a sushi restaurant, blabbing about a challenge. She ended up smelling the food and her mouth watering, and joined them. Buds paid for her.  
  
"Well, she says you keep on delaying her challenge, so she would meet you here at the grounds, dismissal..." Hinata said. "And nice hair..."  
  
Buds had his hair cut since the mutation. It was getting longer, and he asked Lina to cut it for him. She cut the bangs and side, making them spikier and the back of his head is made into a pigtail.  
  
Hinata gave him a piece of paper. Buds unfolded it and read. It was sloppy handwriting, maybe because she was in a hurry. It read 'I challenge you. Meet me at Taiyo High Grounds, and don't run away!'.  
  
Buds sighed. "Run away? Me?" and with that, he put his two arms around Batsu's and Kyosuke's shoulders. The four friends walked away going towards class. "Like when do I run away?" he said as he walked towards class, giving a last wave to Lina and Felicia.  
  
=Time Gates=  
  
Setsuna pondered over what she gathered during the last Senshi meeting.  
  
| Flashback |  
  
"Did you see him?" Makoto asked excitedly. It was during the weekend where the Senshi finally called a meeting about what happened during their battle. They were fighting a particularly tough youma. They were losing at the last moment, but then, he comes, jumping and appearing out of the air.  
  
"Did you see how he took care of the youma?" Minako asked. "He used whips that came out of his hands!"  
  
Setsuna looked up. "Whips? Out of his hands?"  
  
"Yeah. They looked metallic, but the thing is," Rei began, "they disappear. It's like he wills them to appear and disappear."  
  
"Hmmm..." Setsuna murmured.  
  
"Setsuna," Haruka began. "Do you know something?"  
  
"Nothing much," Setsuna said. "There is something wrong with the time gates. It becomes a funk, always showing the omega sign. It kinda sucks that I don't know what is going on."  
  
"New youmas... I thought our last battle would be the last battle..." Minako said.  
  
"New boy, funk in the Time Gates..." Setsuna murmured. "I need to do some things." And she quickly vanished, leaving the other Senshis alone.  
  
| End of Flashback |  
  
In front of the Senshi of Time was a book; an ancient book of legends, talking about all known demons from the Negaverse, Makai, Neihlfam and others. The one in Makai caught her attention. It was opened in the page where the name was simply stated as 'Omega'.  
  
(Tentacles, whips, metallic whips, omega signs in the time gates...) Setsuna thought. (All seem to fit. The Legend of Omega, the Destroyer, Symb- Demon, Class Unknown; it is him. He is a danger to the world. Humanity wont survive him. He must be killed.)  
  
Setsuna stood up and walked towards the Time Gates. It was time, no pun intended, to search for him.  
  
=Taiyo High=  
  
Buds yawned again. History was not boring, but listening the teacher seems to cut from Evangelion. Imagine a teacher making the Meiji Restoration so boring. It was like he was drawling about Second Impact over and over again.  
  
Buds yawned quietly, unless he liked to have chalk over his new hair. Kyosuke was still beside him, trying not to laugh. Normally, a guy like him from the disciplinary committee would abhor such actions. It's such that it's so funny to watch Buds trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
The rest of the day was so much the same. Buds was much more active during English classes. After all, his talent in English speaking made him the unofficial helper of the teacher.  
  
The rest of the day is as usual, an average day for Buds. Oh, he did have a fight later on, but that was just added spice to his day. He began to actually wonder briefly if his life would eventually be so normal. Nothing very special happened in his whole stay, well, maybe except the accidental meeting with the Senshi.  
  
Buds cringed. He wanted to forget that. No, scratch, he wanted to go back in time, and made it never happen. Now with the Sailor Senshi in the world where he resides in, he began to see himself looking at Pluto.  
  
"You are an evil creature!" "You must be destroyed!" For the good of Crystal Tokyo!"  
  
"BUDS KINTARO!" shouted someone in front of him. Buds seem to snap out of it.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, bewildered. He looked forward and saw Sakura in front of him. She had her hands in position. "Oh..."  
  
"Buds Kintaro, I challenge you!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Buds took a while to register what she said, but when he finally got it, he smiled. "Sure," he said, and cracked his knuckles. "I, Buds Kintaro, accept your challenge, Sakura Kasugano," he said, and went to a stance.  
  
"Wow, did you hear that?" one of the boys asked.  
  
"The new kid is challenging the 'Fighting School Girl' Sakura!" another kid said.  
  
"Is she going to kick his ass badly?"  
  
The other murmurs were not heard as Sakura and Buds tried to size each other up, hiding their potentials and trying to probe each others skills.  
  
Suddenly, with an unknown signal, the two figures charged towards each other. Sakura took imitative and launched a punch at buds, who casually ducked and brought up his foot to kick her. She jumped in the air and lashed out a viscious kick which hit home at Buds' head.  
  
Buds was at shock. He actually felt it! It was not very painful, but feeling small amounts of pain with a blunt object amazed him. Sakura had a lot of power in her.  
  
Sakura landed painfully in the ground after kicking him. She almost limped. She fought people with hard heads, but that was a really hard head!  
  
Buds took action now, and launched punches and kicks, which were easily dodged by Sakura. Impressed, Buds finally unleashed his own fighting style. Arnis.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes and began to move faster as Buds began to feint and move faster and faster. Sakura cursed. Her opponent seemed to have tricked her by showing her that he had no skills. Now, she had to fight back.  
  
Sakura turned around and gave him her spinning kick, which Buds blocked easily, and she launched her dashing uppercut, but Buds just got back, waited until she landed, and punched her.  
  
Sakura's lungs evacuated it's air as the punch registered, and Sakura flew away a couple of meters before she landed. Sakura took a few moments to gather air. She watched as Buds waited for her.  
  
(Damn...) she thought. (That punch was a punch! I never felt so much power in one punch!)  
  
Buds waited for the girl to come to her senses. He knew that his punch packed power, and training in Makai helped him control his strength.  
  
Sakura suddenly stood up and charged, and did a different combination of combos which pressed Buds back. Buds blocked, dodged and tried to counter her attacks. Sakura suddenly smiled as she found an opening and exploited it.  
  
She charged to do another shouou-ken and when Buds blocked it, she cancelled it to Midare-Zakura [think of it as Sakura's own version of Ken's Shoryuu Reppa], hitting Buds directly five times, each hit Sakura augmented her fist with her ki to add more power, and to protect herself. She learned from her mistake that kicking Buds was painful.  
  
Buds actually felt pain in his body and he almost screamed as Sakura landed each hit on his chest and chin area. The last hit took him in the air, and he had no room to dodge the next attack.  
  
"SHINKU-HADOUKEN!" Sakura used her built up ki from her hands to build up a big ki ball which she released in the air, right into Buds.  
  
Buds screamed as the ki energy ball flew towards him and washed over his body. His senses flared and his skin felt like it was burning. Something inside Buds awakened. Something he never felt since his first transformation. He felt alive...  
  
Buds smiled as he flew away from Sakura, in the air, sailing through like he was on ice. No friction, no weight. He just flew towards the wall, and slammed into it.  
  
Hinata was in the crowd and was a bit shocked by the way Sakura had gone full out. She usually holds back, but now, she saw that her friend used every ounce of her knowledge and skill. Her respect for Buds went up by a lot.  
  
Sakura went down on her knees. She exhausted herself with the Midare Zakura and her Shinkuu Hadouken. At least she won... or so she thought.  
  
Buds slowly stood from where he was, breathing like he was breathing new oxygen. His eyes opened and seemed to see in a different perspective. He finally realized that he was, even if only a little, a mortal, a human being. He could still feel pain, and for that, he realized how thankful he was to Sakura. No one can truly be alive without pain.  
  
Sakura was lost for words when she saw Buds stand there, looking at her. He had a neutral face, a mask someone would say. Sakura staggered to stand, and faced him. This was it, her last desperate attempt.  
  
Calling forth her ki, she readily built it to her hands. The energy ball growing bigger and bigger.  
  
"SHINKU!" Sakura shouted, with more intensity than before. "HADOUKEN!"  
  
She launched the energy ball towards Buds.  
  
Buds didn't seem to be fazed as the ball approached him. Suddenly, his eyes grew red and he let his hand out and the tentacle sprouted out for it. Then, suddenly, it changed form and the singular tentacle split suddenly into five smaller tentacles, charged towards the ki ball. When the five tentacles hit the ball, the ball seemed to grow smaller and smaller, until it finally disappeared.  
  
The tentacles merged to make the original one and went back to Buds. Buds cupped his hands in his side, and Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the stand.  
  
"SHINKUU HADOUKEN!" Buds shouted and released the same ki ball towards Sakura like what she did to him. The ball flew towards her, and only her instincts made her take initiative and block the incoming projectile.  
  
BOOM!  
  
=Juuban Streets=  
  
Sailor Pluto was standing in one of the tall buildings, on the look out. She wanted to be wrong. She wanted to look at herself in the mirror and say: 'I am wrong,' because if she was right, then it meant that there was a symb-demon in the world. And according to the legend of Makai, it's worse than Beryl and Metallia combined.  
  
Pluto sighed. Wherever it was, it was close. She can feel it. She would find it and see it.  
  
=Tai Yo High=  
  
"Thank you very much," Sakura said, bowing. She was knocked out after Buds sent her own hadouken to her. Buds, Hinata, Kyosuke, and Batsu waited for Sakura to wake up and when she did, she broke to a smile.  
  
"Nah, it's nothing. Accident, really," Buds said, waving his hand. He had no idea how he did it. It was like his body came alive, unlocked the move, and showed him the technique. Buds wouldn't forget it. It came handy. He could absorb the energy and use the same type of energy to throw it back to his enemies.  
  
"Now I really know why Hinata was blabbing on how great you were," Sakura said. "It's been an honor challenging you... I do hope I have a chance to rematch..."  
  
"I'll be honored," Buds replied. He gave a bow and Sakura returned it.  
  
Sakura turned around and began to run away. She waved good bye to the four friends, who waved back.  
  
"She likes you," Batsu teased.  
  
"I know," buds replied neutrally. "I'll look forward to our next match..."  
  
"Yeah. Next time, you'll hit the sack," Batsu said, and started to giggle. "Oh, mwahahaha... OW!"  
  
Hinata just bashed her fist in Batsu's head. Batsu grumbled and scratched behind his head. "Anyway, we have to go. Thanks for challenging her, Buds! It was entertaining."  
  
Buds waved it off. "Thanks for waiting for me guys. Guess this is it," he said, and ran towards the corner of the wall, did a triangle jump and left his three friends behind.  
  
Kyosuke looked at Buds' figure fade away. "Impressive. He gets more skilled each day..."  
  
=Juuban Streets=  
  
Buds jumped from roof top to roof top, not with the same grace as Ranma, mind you, but for him able to do such is amazing for him.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow figure rushed up to him, and Buds, still tired from the battle, barely dodged it. Buds felt a tingle in his arm as he jumped back. Taking a quick look, he saw that blood was pouring out of his arm. The shadowed figure had a knife!  
  
The shadowed figure suddenly lunged at him, and then... tripped.  
  
Buds watched in horror as the figure accidentally tripped, and since he didn't expect that, Buds didn't have enough time to move, and they both collided, and fell down the building. Buds felt something wrong...  
  
(Oh... she has breasts...) Buds thought neutrally. Buds' eyes suddenly widened as the new information suddenly went to his brain...  
  
The two figures landed awfully close, and Buds impacted the ground while the hooded girl had Buds as a cushion.  
  
"Ouch..." Buds said.  
  
The hooded girl shook her head, and faced him. Buds suddenly recognized her.  
  
"Dema?" he asked.  
  
She screamed and lunged the knife towards him.  
  
Up in the ceiling, Pluto finally found the source of dark powers. She landed in a building over looking downwards. She saw two figures fighting. A boy with a school uniform and a girl with a knife.  
  
Buds panted as he settled a down. Dema was still in front of him, and she was panting as well. "What the hell is wrong with you, and what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hehe, Buds," Dema said. "Finally found you. It took me a good week to really know where you were."  
  
"Why are you trying to kill me Dema?" Buds asked. "If you think this is a joke, you must be sick. You cut me!"  
  
"You think this is a joke?" Dema said. "I'm going to revive the Omega, and you will help me! YAHHH!" and she lunged towards Buds, cutting her knife through the air, trying to stab him.  
  
Buds barely dodged it and as Dema began slicing the air around him, Buds noticed how slow he acted and how his visions were clouded. Buds feinted a bit on the left, and when Dema fell for it, he shot his foot out and kicked her hard.  
  
Dema grunted as she felt intense pain in her stomach as she landed butt first in the ground. She glared at Buds.  
  
Buds took a moment to watch her and he brought his arm gently towards his mouth. Without taking his eyes off Dema, he tasted his wound. It was sour.  
  
"Yes," Dema said, chuckling. "It is poisoned. It's going to slow your reaction rate and dim your vision, and then, you lose consciousness."  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Buds asked. "And what are you?"  
  
"I'm one of the agents of the Dark Order. I have come to pick up the Omega and return him to his rightful place," Dema said, and then smirked. "Have you ever wondered why I even wanted to fuck you? I knew what you were, what you would become. I wanted to experience first hand who was much better in bed. You, or the Omega."  
  
Buds staggered back. "I am the Omega."  
  
"You're wrong," Dema said. "You are part of him, and all I need is to awaken you, and you'll be ready. DIE!" and she charged towards Buds.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!" a voice shouted which echoed around the place. Dema's eyes widened as she saw the magical projectile coming towards him and she moved back right away.  
  
Buds saw Dema move, and without thinking, he let his tentacles out, grabbed Dema and started taking her energy. Dema screamed as she felt her energy leave her body and Buds' vision began to clear. When Buds felt strong enough, he used his arm and threw Dema hard towards the wall.  
  
"Damn... you..." she said, gritting her teeth.  
  
Buds stood up at full height, and glared at Dema. "I'm going to be nice, now Dema. I haven't actually killed anyone, and you might be the first. Get out of my sight and don't ever bother me again."  
  
"Bastard," Dema said. "I'll get you for this." Shadows came around her, covering her body, and then, she vanished without a trace.  
  
Buds watched neutrally as the shadow faded away, leaving the wall with only a crater where Buds threw Dema. He sighed.  
  
Someone jumped down towards him in his left, and Buds looked at the figure. She had a very mature body in her fuku with long green hair and red eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the help," Buds said.  
  
Sailor Pluto looked at the boy in front of her. He had tentacles, and he even admitted that he is the Omega. Her cold facial expression took over as she replied, "You're welcome, Omega. DEAD SCREAM!"  
  
Buds' eyes widened as Pluto flung her attack towards him...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
/--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------\  
  
NEXT: Buds and Pluto face, and Dema's alternate plan!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------/ 


	7. New Enemies, New Misunderstandings

"Dead Scream!" Pluto shouted and sent her magical projectile towards Buds. 

"WHAT THE HELL-" Buds didn't finish as he jumped aside, barely dodging the magical ball going towards him. He landed roughly in the ground, hard. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Symb-demon!" Pluto said, showing her staff pointing at him. "You shall be destroyed, for the safety of the world!"

Buds shook his head. "I don't believe this," he muttered under his breath. "My old bitch of an ex-classmate comes and tries to kill me, and then a very pretty sexy and cute Senshi tries to kill me as well..." Setsuna tried to stop, but her cheeks tingled at the visible compliment Buds let flew. "Of course, now that she's trying to kill me, she acts more like a violent tomboy with murderous intents..." 

Setsuna growled and lashed out her Time Staff towards Buds. Buds casually used his hand and blocked the incoming strike. He stopped Setsuna's hard slash with his bare arms, which surprised her very much. She raised her eyebrows, and failed to see the incoming punch right to her face.

Setsuna was taken back by the sheer strength of the boy. He didn't look very muscular, but the way he punched her... she shivered. 

Pluto finally got her act together. Landing cleanly and softly a few meters away from Buds, she positioned her Time Staff and pointed it at him. 

Buds took a bow, and released his tentacles. He shook the arm which was hit by the Time Staff. It was painful, and Buds suspected that it hurt because of the magic energies in the staff. If that was true, then only ki and mana attacks can hurt him. HE had to be careful of those. 

**-| Omega X Present |-**

**-| Omega |-**

**-| Chapter 07: New Enemies, More Misunderstandings |-**

_Looking at the future, no one can actually tell what will happen. Humans are natural chaotic makers, able to create the simplest chaos by changing decisions. How about more powerful humans?_

The two figures looked at each other. One scared of her wits. She had thought the symb-demon was still too young, undeveloped, but the ways he moves and actually can lazily control his powers; she now knew going after him alone was not a good idea. 

Buds thought differently. His adrenaline was giving out and he was almost jumping with excitement. He can finally go toe to toe with one of the most powerful Senshis! 

"Dead Scream!" Pluto said, unleashing her attack towards Buds, who simply sidestepped, jumped to the air, and released his tentacles towards Pluto. She jumped aside and dodged them. "You missed!" Pluto sneered. 

"Nope..." Buds said, smirking, pulling back his tentacles. Pluto raised her eyebrows and turned around to see a garbage can going right towards her face. It hit her hard, and Buds let go of the projectile and watched Pluto fly towards the nearest wall. She crashed into it with a large impact. 

Buds flinched for a moment as the Senshi of Time just whacked the wall and broke it to pieces. "Maybe that would stop her..." Buds said nervously. 

"NOT YET!" Pluto shouted, recovering. Her teeth were shown to a grimace and she looked absolutely mad. "DEAD SCREAM!" 

Buds tossed out his tentacle of one of his hands towards the projectile, and the tentacle split into five smaller tentacles which surrounded the magical ball. When the five tentacles hit the projectile, the magic ball suddenly decreased in size. 

Pluto's eyes widened as Buds glowed with energy in his hands. Buds smirked as he finally got how the energy was released, and his hand glowed. He put his hand back and threw the energy ball back to Pluto. "Dead Scream!" 

Pluto jumped aside, not looking where to go, as her instinct just told her to dodge. Buds smiled as she was in position for one of his deathblows. 

"Rhythm Shock..." Buds muttered under his breath, and unleashed two tentacles towards Pluto. 

"Augh!" Pluto groaned as the two whips impacted her back, and she didn't recover for the whip which came towards her feet, which tied into her, and launched her up in the air. For a moment, she saw the sky up ahead, growing darker, and the next, she came towards the ground. The last thing she saw before everything went dark was a fist going towards her face. 

When she woke up, she found herself in the garbage can, and she screamed...

+++++++++++

Buds sneezed, jumping from roof to roof. He didn't mean to dump Pluto on the garbage... Hell, he didn't even mean in knocking her out. After hearing her reputation of destroying some of the very threats and being the greatest allies that the Senshis had, he would have thought someone like her would be harder person to beat. Boy was he disappointed. 

Buds sighed in desperation. He could count on the Sailor Senshis coming out to get him. He looked up in the sky and saw the rays of the sun going down. He looked calmly at it. "Why does everything bad have to happen to me?" Buds asked. 

=Dema's Place=

"DAMN HER!" Dema shouted as she punched the wall in her apartment. It broke. "Damn her and that Stupid Interference. I had him!" 

Dema shook her head. She needed more personnel on this, yet she her pride stopped her from asking assistance from one of the Dark Order. She earned enough years of humiliation to get to her position, she would be damned if they think they can get to her now that she seems so helpless. 

It was an easy solution, after all. Get someone out of the Dark Order. Someone who would hunt Buds, distracting him while she formulates a plan. 

Suddenly, Dema remembered a bounty hunter specialized in exterminating demons, or preferably, night stalkers. She was rumored to be the best. 

Dema smiled. She found her assistant. 

=Buds' Position=

Buds walked towards the gates, breathing deeply. Trying to figure out what the hell he is going to do, he totally ignored Lina and Felicia, walking towards his room. He didn't bother to come down for lunch and slid down in his futon, looking up the ceiling. 

++++++++++

"What was wrong with him?" Lina asked Felicia. 

"I don't know," Felicia said. "He doesn't usually act like that. Should I ask him?" 

Lina glared at Felicia for a while. "No. Knowing you, you would go latch on to him closely."

"So what?" Felicia said. "He is the only male one who wanted to be genuinely my friend. I like him a lot. I want him to be my mate."

Lina growled softly. "Mate?" 

"I know you like him, Lina, and I won't force him. Hey, maybe we can share!" Felicia said happily. 

"Airhead..." Lina said. "And I don't like him!"

Felicia sighed in expatriation. "Then you don't mind if I take him to my room?" 

Lina was getting mad. "Hey! It reminds me! Why were you in his room this morning?" 

Felicia smiled nervously. "I didn't look. All I felt was a comfortable bed and a pillow, and it was warm. I like sleeping there."

"Cats like warm things huh?" Lina said angrily. "Well, do what you want! Have sex with him for all I care."

"Maybe I will," Felicia said. "I like him petting me. He has good hands and movements." 

"Get off him," Lina said. "He is mine!" 

Pause. 

"I'm going to check on Buds," Lina finally said, trying to cover her blush. Felicia was giggling as Lina went up. Her teasing with Lina and Buds was so funny. Lina and Felicia usually got along, and rivaled each other in getting a boyfriend in Makai or the mortal realm. Felicia would love to have Buds, but so did her friend. She said the truth about sharing. After all, men love women naturally right?

Lina walked up the stairs, not particularly emotional. Her mind, blank from the conversation she had a while ago. Did she really like him? Yes she did. It was more than because he was Omega, or one of the only boys who escaped her. 

He was very trustful and loyal, but he doesn't trust you like hell at first. It took her a few days of talking to him before he finally opened up to her. He is also so easy to tease, threatening to bite his neck. He would squirm about it, but he would always come back to her in embarrassing her. It was a cute game after all. 

(I wish I knew what he really feels...) Lina thought, as she approached Buds' door. She sighed. She raised her hand and knocked the door. No response. "Buds, I'm coming in..." Lina said. Still no response and she walked in. Inside, it was dark, but no problem for Lina. She was a Darkstalker, able to see in the dark more than normal humans. 

Lina saw Buds lying in the shadows, looking up in the ceiling. She raised her eyebrows. "Hey, Buds, you okay?" Lina asked. 

"Lina, tell me something," Buds began in a low tone. "Is the Legend of Omega really well known?" 

"What do you mean?" Lina asked. "The Legend of Omega is passed down through Makai down in centuries. There were some demons who would write about it on earth like a fairy tale. Some believe it, some don't. Why?" 

"I've just been attacked by a Sailor Senshi... I'm worried," Buds took deep breathes. "At first I thought it would be fun, but then, recalling the battle, she called me a symb-demon. She knew who I was, and I'm kinda nervous of getting more fights with them."

Lina nodded as she listened to the whole thing quietly. (Sailor Senshis, huh?) she thought, then finally something snapped in her mind. "I remember," Lina said. "There are some writings from the earth before. Some civilizations had the writings of Legends of the Demon World. You're in it. One of the civilizations was the Moon Kingdom. I think the other one was Jurai."

"Jurai?" Buds asked with his eyebrows raised. "Damn... I really have to be careful... But Sailor Pluto is really sexy, you know. It might not be bad meeting her again..." he chuckled at his joke.  

Lina growled, and Buds smiled inwardly as she jumped on top of him, pinning him down. "You pervert... I'm going to teach you a lesson!" she said. 

Buds struggled a bit but when he felt something wet and hot slid in his throat, he shivered. Lina, on the other hand, shivered as she felt the blood flow in his neck. She could almost taste it. She continued licking it for some time, trying to control herself. 

It took a while, but Buds finally regained his senses, his neck and body excited as she continued licking him. He looked at Lina and her expression was hidden well in the shadows. But her body felt hotter than before, and she shivered a bit with excitement. 

"Lina?" Buds asked. She didn't answer, but continued t lick his neck. He finally understood. "If you want to, go ahead."

Lina sopped licking, and raised her head. She looked at Buds, and he looked back neutrally. Lina nodded and lowered her head, while Buds exposed his neck. She took a  minute, and she opened her mouth, revealing her fangs. She slowly bit down towards Buds' neck. 

Buds gasped as suddenly, pain and pleasure mixed as she sucked slowly. He felt he was flying, felt like something much more than sexual ecstasy. The way she sucked and the way how easily he accepted made him more than excited. He felt a part of him hardening. (Damn... I can't think like that!) he thought. He began to think to take his mind off his 'problem'. 

"It's okay..." Lina said as she took a break. "It's natural for you to get stimulated. It's part of it." 

Buds remained silent, and gasped again as Lina went towards his neck again. Both figures were silent as Lina continued to suck, when Buds finally tired of the silence, spoke up. "I met my old classmate today... She said she was part of the Dark Order and tried to kill me." 

Buds felt Lina sucking a bit harder. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't mind. "She said that I really was Omega, and she was sent to unlock my whole powers." 

Lina stopped, and looked at Buds, her worried expression hidden in the shadows. "Buds... be careful."

"I will..." Buds said with a shrug. Lina smiled and touched his neck, moving her hand softly, caressing his neck. 

"Thank you..." Lina said. "It was... delicious..."

"You're welcome," Buds said. He paused for a while, looking at Lina. Lina looked back at him, a moment seem to pass through them... until his stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry..." Buds finally said. 

"Yeah," Lina laughed. "Go and eat. After taking blood away from you, you should eat a lot of iron. Take some spinach and some liver I prepared earlier for dinner."

Buds raised his eyebrows. "Wow, it was like you expected me to give you blood today. Were you?" 

"That is a secret..." Lina smirked. Buds just groaned. 

Lina got off Buds, letting him stand up. She watched Buds walk downstairs, and waited until the sound faded away. When it did, she licked her lips, taking some of the spilled blood in her mouth. She slid down on the futon like where Buds did a few moments ago. She stared at the ceiling with a goofy looking grin. The blood she got excited her whole body, tingled her taste buds. She felt stronger and more alive. 

(Sigh... if I could only get him to do that more for me...) Lina thought. 

=Hino Temple=

"Is there any reason why Setsuna would call us in the middle of the night?" Usagi complained, yawning. 

"I don't know," Ami said nervously. She had an exam tomorrow, and she had a few more [about twenty] pages to read. 

Minako and Makoto were surprisingly quiet, whispering to each other. It was about boys, the boy who saved them, cute boys, the boy who saved them, and more cute boys. 

Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru were there as well, sitting together, not much doing anything. Haruka was asking Hotaru some questions about school, while Hotaru smiled as she said about her new school is much better than her old school. Sure, there were lots of fights, and some crazy kendoist challenging a girl to a fight, the winner gats to date her. 

Michiru smiled. Transferring Hotaru to Furinkan High was the best solution so far with the problems of Hotaru's old classmates. 

Suddenly, a pungent and rotten smell announced the arrival of Setsuna, who was still in her fuku. Everyone looked at her with concern. She was covered with muck, plastic and some old newspaper. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Haruka asked, with raised eyebrows. 

"I encountered a powerful enemy..." Pluto said coldly. She wasn't in the mood to argue, everyone knew that. "When the Inners told me about the new boy, I made a research."

Minako and Makoto smiled. "Did you get his address? His phone number?" they both asked at once. 

The other groaned, but Setsuna ignored them. 

"I just want you to know that the boy is dangerous..." she said. 

[Sounds of Crickets]

"What?" asked Minako weakly. 

"Tentacles coming from his hands, the way he can absorb energy, it meant one thing. He is a Symb-demon," Setsuna said neutrally. 

"Symb-demon?" "What is that?" "Who cares?" "Yeah, he's cute!" "A new threat? Cool!" "Haruka-papa, calm down..." "Don't worry about her, Hotaru-chan. She's always like that." 

Setsuna looked at the others. There were mixed of two sides. It wasn't going well. She needed them together to beat the threat. 

"A symb-demon is the most feared demon in the negaverse, and other demons world put together. Think of Metallia with the powers to absorb any energy you throw at her, while she grows stronger, throwing all your attacks back at you. A symb-demon is worse than all youmas combined," Setsuna said evenly. 

That got the attention of all the Sailor Senshis...

+++++++++

[Picture of Buds eating in the table with Felicia in her hybrid form, talking to him]

"He's an evil incarnate which rumored to have killed millions of powerful demons, innocent people, and destroyed at least 50 cities..."

[Buds suddenly spilled his water and broke his glass. He looked sorry, bowing at Felicia and Lina for apologies]

"He is merciless, wont hesitate to kill, and a threat to not only to the world but also to the whole universe..." 

[Buds, Lina and Felicia were in front of the TV, microphone at hand, singing...]

"Kamis fear him, and even higher demons fear him. He will not stop at anything, never gives up to finish what he started..." Setsuna said finally. 

"What is his mission?" asked Usagi neutrally. 

[Buds was now in his room, scratching his head while his homework on his table was confusing him...]

"His mission?" Setsuna repeated. "His mission is simple. Utter destruction of everything..."

++++++++++

"Now, we need to combine our powers to do this," Setsuna said. "Are you with me?"

"Of course I am!" Haruka said. Michiru and Hotaru nodded. 

"Too bad... he was cute..." Minako said. Makoto agreed, but they both agreed to help Pluto. 

Rei, Usagi and Ami also agreed, even though something was nagging them. 

"Setsuna, why do you smell?" Usagi asked. 

Pluto shrugged, but glared at the wall. "I fought him today. He beat me easily, and left me in the garbage can."

=Lina's House=

Lina opened the door slowly and peered inside. She saw the light open, and Buds lying in the desk, sleeping on his homework. She sighed in expiration and took a blaket and covered him. 

"Baka," Lina whispered in his ear. "It's week-end tomorrow..." 

"Leave me alone..." Buds said sleepily, his eyes still closed. 

Lina just shook her head as she left Buds alone and closed the door gently behind her. 

=Dema's Apartment=

"I'm glad you came," Dema said. "So, you have accepted my proposal?"

"Yes, but if you said was true, I need 8 million yen as a fee," the hooded girl in front of Dema said. "After all, you are telling me to mess with a symb-demon. Their powers are legendary." 

"Consider it done," Dema said, and raised her hand. The hooded figure stood up and shook it. Her features were finally seen. She had a sweet face, and blonde hair underneath her red hood. She had a maniac's smile. 

B.B Hood was on a job. 

=Washu's Lab=

Washu continued to type patiently. More power readings and surges which scared and intrigued her at the same time. 

"Where are you?" she asked to herself. 

To Be Continued...

/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

NEXT: Buds has exams now, and studying is his main priority, but with the Senshis in his tail, and other forces like the greatest, maddest, scientific genius of the whole Universe looking for him, not to mention a maniac with weapons out to hunt him, what more can a normal half human, half symb-demon can do? 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/


	8. The Hunted

Its been a week since Buds' faithful encounter with the Senshi of Time, and for the whole week, Buds thought that he would be jumped at any moment. He did, after all, attacked one of the Senshi, and that Tuxedo Kamen loser. 

But surprisingly, his week was relatively peaceful and quiet. His days passed without anything. No confrontations, no attacks, no challenges, and right now, no trouble, until now. 

"BUDS!" shouted a voice behind him. Buds flinched as he recognized the voice. It was a voice he learned to dread for weeks to come. 

****

-| Omega X Present |-

-| Omega |-

-| Chapter 08: The Hunted |-

__

Repeat after me: This world is made of Love and Peace! –Vash the Stampede, The Humanoid Typhoon.

He was continuing school, as his connections with other people were getting stronger. He met new people, new girls, from his school or other schools. Some liked him. Others didn't. Others annoyed him to hell, like the one behind him. 

Turning around, he faced a girl with wild curly brown hair, which went down to her neck. She was attractive in a sports sort of way. Her breasts were small, but she didn't care. All she had prided on was her basketball skills and the powers she had. Buds met her one day when he was peacefully shooting some hoops. She challenged him, and she lost. After that, she wouldn't stop hounding him. 

Momo had her hands across her chest and was glaring at him. "What do you want now, Momo?" 

"You haven't tried out yet for the basketball team," Momo replied angrily. "How long are you going to make me wait?" She clenched her fist, her eyes filled with fire and brimstone. "How long will I have to hold my fist in your face until you can finally be convinced it's for the best?"

(Best for you, you mean) Buds thought angrily. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Momo shouted angrily. 

Buds was taken aback. (Did I just say that out loud?) he thought. 

"I'm psychic you idiot!" Momo shouted, whacking Buds' head with her fists. "Why do you think they made me team captain of the basketball team?" 

"Yeah, I remember now," Buds sighed, wanting to hit his head. All his thoughts spoke loud and clear to her no matter what he can do. "But no matter how good you are, your psychic powers didn't save your ass when you challenged me."

Momo turned red and her head enlarged with rage as she dove towards Buds, landing on top of him, strangling him. A few clicks are heard, and another girl emerges from a bush. She had black hair and glasses on her head. She had white shirt, cycling shorts, and a blue jacket vest over her. In her hands was a camera. 

"Well, this is a new recruiting method..." the photographer said smiling. "Rape them until they join, ne Momo?" 

"Ran Hibiki..." Momo grit her teeth. She turned towards the other girl. "Why don't you mind your own business?" Momo stood up and went towards the photographer. "Buds is meant to play basketball!" 

"To each on her own I guess..." Ran sighed. She suddenly straightened up, and she began to talk on the microphone that suddenly appeared from her hands. "Momo, age 17 and senior of the Taiyo High, the only female member of the basketball team, and with an added bonus, she is also the team captain and star player. She challenges a new boy who was peacefully shooting a few hoops..."

"He wasn't just shooting a few hoops!" Momo shook her fist. "He was playing one on one with another player from the team, and Buds was beating him!" 

"Right..." Ran said. "Anyway, she challenges the new kid in one on one, and hoping for a quick victory, her ass gets handed back to her." 

"I... I didn't lose! I just... let him win!" Momo punched the ground, cracking some concrete. Ran didn't look even amused. 

"Right... And right now, she is trying her best to 'convince' the new kid to join the team. She even resorts in giving her virginity to him," Ran continued talking to her mike. 

"I was not offering my virginity! Mike already took it!" Momo said indignantly, and suddenly clasped her mouth shut. Ran just smiled at her as Momo turned from a shade of red, and then turned purple and finally green. "I think I'm going to be late for class..." 

Ran smiled as Momo walked away, not turning back. She shook her head, and approached Buds, who was now standing, watching the whole thing with amazement. "How are you Buds?"

"Wow... the school paper didn't make a mistake in appointing you as a scoop girl..." Buds commented with a smile. 

"Thanks. Flattery will get you everywhere," Ran said. She smiled and looked at Buds. "You know, I kinda wonder why it seems your hair seems longer than yesterday." She gently grabbed Buds' ponytail. "It's about 5 cm longer."

Buds scratched his head. "Yeah, my hair grows longer each day. Something to do about my blood I think."

"Well, that's nice and all," Ran said, gently caressing her camera. "I would charge you for wasting my time, but Hinata wouldn't like that." 

Buds scratched his head again nervously. "I'm sorry Ran. Seems you have to trouble yourself for me, huh?" 

"Nah, forget it," Ran said, waving her hand to the apology. "What are friends for? But you do owe me a few favors. If you have any info, tell me. I got to have the scoop."

Buds smiled weakly and just nodded and both figures walked towards Buds' class. 

=Juuban Streets=

B. B. Hood or also known as Bulleta was walking down the streets, the cape of her red hood was flapping behind her in the wind. With her basket of wads of money, she proceeded to the back streets of Juuban. The back streets have stores hidden so carefully in the society that even authorities don't have a clue about them. Some examples of these store either sell pornographic tape of underage girls which neither the girl or the supposed rapist of the girl is acting. Other stores have girls inside them, with prices on their bodies per hour. Prices vary from age and experience. 

B. B. Hood paid no heed to the men around her. They either asked her to join them in the bordello, or even for am hour of 'fun' but she ignores them. She had to do something now, and she can't waste time with them. And why would she waste her time on these humans? They could never experience what she did; death, destruction, hatred, thrill of the kill and pride of destroying a being; human or Darkstalker, it doesn't matter. 

Finally B. B. Hood reaches her destination. 'Guns and Roses', a store which specializes in guns of all models, whether they are handguns, sub-machine guns, rifles, or bazookas, they have it all. All illegal of course, either taken from discarded piles by the police, military, or ordered from gun dealers from around the world. 

The bell, which was hit by the opening door, announced her entrance, and it got the attention of an old man who was taking care of his rose plant. When he looked up, he frowned a bit. "Another job, bounty hunter?" the old man asked. 

"Yes, hello to you too, old man," B. B. Hood smiled. Her eyes gleamed dangerously that would have scared the shit of any normal person. The old man was not a normal person though. The old man was Joe, an American soldier who found Japan a very good place to retire. He experienced all. Vietnam, Cambodia; the old man seen hell and still lived to tell the tale. He was the closest thing for a normal companion for B. B. Hood. 

"How many?" Joe said, straight to the point. 

"Three MP5s, clips full. Five AK-47s with silencers, clips full as well. Bazookas, heat-seekers, grenades, mines, and C4. Plus 20 dozen 9mm Spartan, and 30 dozen bullets of AK-47 neatly stacked in metallic boxes," B. B. Hood said, opening her basket, pouring out all the money inside. Joe raised his eyebrows. 

"Going to war on the drug lords? Or maybe you're going to attack Police Stations, or maybe the Japanese Army?" Joe asked. 

"Mind you're won business, old man," B. B. Hood said with a warning glare. 

Joe didn't look miffed. She usually was like that, and he didn't care. She had the money. That was all that was important. 

"I got what you need..." Joe said. 

=Taiyo High=

Up in the rooftops of the school were the usual four friends. Hinata with her face stuff with cake, Batsu had his face stuffed with random things, Kyosuke, face clean, slowly eating with Buds who also ate slowly. That was strange, because most times, he eats like Batsu. 

"Buds, what's wrong?" Hinata asked carefully. "Lina didn't cook that well?" 

Buds of course, explained about him and Lina living together. Batsu was whacked by Hinata for having dirty thoughts. "It's not that," Buds replied quietly. "I feel like I'm being watched." 

Kyosuke looked up, a bit nervous. Batsu paused a bit, but continued eating. Hinata just shook her head. 

"Buds," Hinata began, "I know you don't like Japanese language that much, but trying to scare us wont save you from making us sure that you will study for the tests this week."

"It's not that Hinata," Buds said calmly, looking at the sky. "I'm serious. I felt this before, and I used to ignore them, but during the courses of time, I began to trust them. Someone is out there, watching us. I can feel it."

Kyosuke paused a bit, and frowned as well. "I can feel it too. I felt it since we started to eat here." 

Hinata looked between Buds and Kyosuke. "Guys?" she asked. They looked so serious. They had a gleam in their eyes and were looking dead serious. Hinata felt the panic rise in her brain as she began to nervously look around. 

Suddenly, Kyosuke and Buds burst out laughing and began rolling on the ground. Hinata looked at them with an appraising eyebrow and began to glare as the two boys didn't stop laughing. "Alright, what is so funny?" 

"You," Buds said between his stifles. "Did you actually believed us?" 

"Did you see her face?" Kyosuke asked, stopping his rolling on the ground. "She actually was looking around!" 

"I know!" Buds exclaimed, and made a comical expression, trying to copy Hinata nervous looking and glancing around. 

POW! SLAM!

"You TWO IDIOTS!" Hinata said, having hit both boys in their heads. Both were currently on the floor, supporting a big bump covered in a cross bandage. "I expected something like that from Batsu, but from you guys?" 

Whether they did or did not feel it, they were actually being watched. 

=Hino Temple=

"Who in that roof is our target?" Haruka asked. The Sailor Senshi were currently looking through Michiru's Mirror Talisman and watched the whole thing. 

"The one with black hair," Setsuna said. She turned towards the Inners. "Was he the one who rescued you?" 

"Yup, that's him alright," Minako said sadly. 

"He destroyed the youma without braking a sweat..." Makoto said. "Damn... He looked like my old sempai."

"I don't know..." Haruka said, watching Hinata whack Buds in the concrete with her feet. "He looks normal to me."

"He's acting normally," Setsuna nodded, "but I know what he is. I don't know what his plan is, but he is dangerous. He beat me alone, easily. That signifies a lot."

"He looks scrawny to me, not to mention, a bit overweight," Haruka replied.

Setsuna nodded. That she also noticed. He was a bit bulky for a 6 footer, but they way he moved was so fast, so fluid. And the strength he has packs a wallop. Her magical Sailor Fuku almost fazed out with the punch he gave her during their fight. "He is dangerous, and that's all I know. We have to prepare our attacks carefully, watch him. I doubt that we could watch over him in 24 hours, so we have to get everything we need from him," Setsuna said. 

"Wow! Can we watch him take a shower? Or maybe change clothes?" Minako asked. 

"That would be so cool!" Makoto replied. 

Setsuna made a face and silently whacked her head in her palm. How do these Inners have it in them? She missed the good old days where the Inners were actually scary and tough and would not hesitate to call arms. Right now she had a bunch of growing adolescent. She really needed her aspirin bottle right now. 

=Taiyo High=

Sniper scope, zooming in to the windows. B. B. Hood took a deep breath and moved her hands steadily as she tried to find her target. Moving steadily from window to window, she tried to find which class held her target. 

After finishing her shopping at 'Guns and Roses', B. B. Hood stashed most of her 'goodies' in her rented apartment. It was cheap, and had a privacy act of the highest degree with some more yen. A perfect hiding place. 

After that, she just went towards Taiyo High, where Dema said that the symb-demon was studying, and with a little talking with Student Affairs, she found her target. 

Since she didn't want to get noticed right away, she refused the girls offer to go visit Buds' class. After all, he was a symb-demon. She couldn't take him on directly. All she had with her was the element of surprise, which she hoped would be good enough. 

Finally, after jumping through a dozen windows she finally finds her target. He had been described accurately. Black hair done on a small pony tail, he looked like he was concentrating on something. 

Suddenly, he looked directly towards B. B. Hood through the scope, and for the first time, she saw his red irises. 

++++++++++

Buds' hair was raised in one end as he felt something watching him. This time it was for real, the feeling of being watched and the danger of something began to burn deeply in his head. He could feel a person, right outside the window, right into the next building. The person was watching at him, maybe aiming at him, but for what reason? 

Suddenly, his vision seem to zoom into the rooftops and he saw a young looking girl in red hood, with a rifle aiming directly at him. His eyes widened as she saw her smile and pull the trigger...

WHACK!

"OW! HEY!" Buds complained, rubbing his head, which now had specks of white powder on them. 

"Mister Kintaro, if you would like to cheat in the test by looking at other peoples work, please don't be so obvious," Kyoko-sensei said evenly, waving her pointing finger at him. 

"I wasn't cheating miss!" Buds complained. 

WHACK!

"HEY!" 

"You're getting noisy during the test. Unless you want me to fail you, continue quietly without moving your head," Kyoko said as she sat back down in her chair, reading 'Modern Doctors'. 

Buds rubbed his head angrily and look back down to his test, but he checked out the window again. He couldn't help it and looked at the roof. Nothing happened and that scared him. Was the girl sill there? Did she really exist? 

Turning back to his test, he continued his essay about the famous hitokiri called Battousai. 

++++++++++

"Buds," Hinata called. "What is wrong? You've been acting... weird since the test."

"She's right," Kyosuke replied, rubbing his hair gently up his scalp. "You are so quiet now." 

"Is something bothering you, Buds?" Batsu asked. He smiled sillily. "You can tell us." 

Buds took a deep breath. He and his three friends were currently walking in the school grounds going out to the gate. Dismissal bell rang a few minutes ago, and the four friends were walking calmly out, not particularly in a hurry. 

After pausing, he finally spoke, "Guys, have you ever felt so weird that you didn't know what you saw was real or not?" 

"Are you trying to quote Neo from The Matrix?" Hinata asked.

Buds quickly face faulted to the ground. "No! Neo said 'Have you ever had the feeling that you don't know if your awake or still dreaming'."

"Oh, you watched the Matrix too?" Hinata said, jumping up and down. 

"Hinata is a Matrix fun," Kyosuke said, frowning. "She bought the music of it even though she hates heavy metal."

"Hey, Neo is cute!" Hinata said, smiling. 

Buds got lost already in their conversations, didn't catch up to what they were now conversing. "What's wrong with Heavy Metal?" Buds asked stupidly. 

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked sarcastically, like Buds was being stupid. "Heavy metal is not music! Just instrumentals and bad voice singing."

Buds shook his head. "Heavy metal is an acquired taste. Not everyone likes it."

"And you do?" Hinata asked. 

"Me?" Buds pointed at himself. "I like heavy metal rap like Linkin Park, Guano Apes, Korn and others." 

"Korn?" Hinata asked. "You like them?" 

"Some songs only," Buds said, waving his hand. "But not everything..." his eyes narrowed as he felt something as his vision seemed to zoom to something. It was a girl, a gun, and a flash of light... "GET DOWN!" 

Buds pushed Hinata down as a gunshot was heard. Kyosuke's eyes narrowed and Batsu shouted. Buds was on top of Hinata, and the pillar behind them had a new small crater where the bullet impacted. 

"What the hell is going on?" Batsu complained as he approached Buds. 

"GET OUT!" Buds said as he suddenly stood up and pushed Hinata towards Batsu. Another gunshot was heard and a slight glare of sunlight reflecting from something metallic. The bullet impacted the ground a few meters to the left of Buds. 

"Buds... What the..." Batsu began.

Buds cut him off. "We have no time for this, Batsu. Someone is out there... she's shooting at me. Get out of the way."

Batsu was about to speak, when Kyosuke took his shoulders. "Buds is right, Batsu. We should leave him." 

"But he may need our help!" Batsu complained. 

"I don't think so," Kyosuke countered. HE shoved his eyeglasses nearer his eyes. 

[Picture of Buds with his tentacle of his left hand and was moving slowly, with the bullet in front of him. The tentacle hit the bullet and the bullet rebounded out of the way, and the tentacle retracted back at his hand]

"He knows what he is doing," Kyosuke said. "We should take his advice." 

Batsu looked from Kyosuke to Buds and then to the unconscious Hinata. "We should get Hinata somewhere safer." 

"Correct," Kyosuke said, nodding. He bent down and helped Hinata on his shoulders. He turned to Buds. "Stay alive. We'll help as soon as we are able to." 

Buds nodded.

Five more gunshots were heard and this time, Buds, dropped his school bag, and used his two tentacles to block them all this time, and when he was done, he stretched his tentacles towards the source of the shots. 

B. B. Hood's eyes widened as the two tentacles went for her, and she jumped out of the way high up in the air, twisting carefully, while holding her skirt from flying and took her Mac-10 SMG [sub-machine gun]. She fired volleys at Buds, thinking that he would be busy retracting his tentacles. She was right, but she didn't expect Buds to jump sideways, avoiding her shots, and when he was retracting his tentacles, they moved towards B. B. Hood behind her and took her arm and leg. Using circular motion, he slammed the bounty hunter right into the school halls. 

B. B. Hood grit her teeth as she tried to stand up. Pain of all pains ignited in her senses as she felt like she was run over by a trunk. The tentacles let go of her limbs and retracted back to Buds. The bounty hunter grit her teeth as she tried to stand up. She couldn't, and if she were a normal human, she might not have been able to walk at all without any hospitalization. She could feel her body healing, but slowly, her target was walking towards her. 

He looked scary and big in the bounty hunter's position. His red irises were looking straight at her and his face wasn't showing any emotions. What was he thinking? 

(He's going to kill me...) the bounty hunter thought as her target was now approaching him. He was taking steady steps, like a predator, going to his prey. 

Buds was actually walking carefully to avoid tripping on the ground. Quite a ruble he caused, he checked the girl out. He didn't want to kill her by accident after all. 

(It's the same girl from my vision!) Buds thought, shocked. He carefully approached the girl and his eyes narrowed. Her red hood was off and exposed her blonde hair. (What the hell? What's with the red riding hood get-up? Or is it Akazukin Chacha a famous anime here? I should ask Hinata later...) 

"Are you going to kill me?" B. B. Hood asked. 

"No. I got questions to ask, like why are you shooting at me?" Buds asked. 

The bounty hunter felt her body now sore, and her bones felt healed. She could finally move. "You're a symb-demon, right?" 

Buds narrowed his eyes. "What is it to you?" 

"I've been hired to kill you...!" B. B. Hood suddenly raised her hand. There was her Mac-10 and pointed it at Buds' stomach and pulled the trigger. Nothing. "Wha...?" 

Buds smiled weakly as he backed away from her, and in one of his hands was the clip for her gun. "How...?" she asked. 

"Tentacles. You learn to love them," Buds said heartily as he smiled. He then turned serious towards the girl. "Who hired you?" 

The girl smiled at him. "Sorry kid, can't tell. I'm a professional." 

"Some professional you are," Buds countered, showing her the clips. "You should think of getting a new job girl."

"You should watch who you are insulting boy," B. B. Hood said, and stood up completely. Something from her skirt went down and she kicked it towards him. Buds jumped instinctively out of the way and dodged the exploding mine. 

(Damn it) Buds thought as he jumped farther away as B. B. hood took out her guns and began to shoot at him with her gun. (She's going to hurt someone if she keeps this up!)

"Sit still!" the bounty hunter hissed as she corrected her aim and fired another volley of bullets. 

CLICK!

(NOW!) Buds though as he jumped towards B. B. Hood as she began to reload her gun. Buds unleashed two of his tentacles towards the bounty hunter. She barely dodged the two whips as Buds went on offensive, mixing up his whipping movements, and people watching around saw only blurs. The bounty hunter grit her teeth as she tried to jump away to reload her gun, but Buds wouldn't let her, as one of his tentacles grabbed her foot and dragged her back into position, making her waste her movements in dodging more whips.

Buds lead the bounty hunter out of the school buildings and into the school grounds, hoping to cause minimal damage to the school. After all, if the girl escapes, who will they blame? 

B. B. Hood had just enough of the boy playing with her. The boy was playing HER! B. B. Hood, the most feared bounty hunter! She got mad. The bounty hunter discarded her Mac-10 SMG and took out her rocket launcher.

Buds' eyes widened as he saw the change in weapon of the girl, and his shock stopped him from his tracks for a second. That was all the bounty hunter needed as she fired her weapon towards Buds. 

A twist in air... a fluke and lucky twist in the air was all Buds did to avoid the direct hit of the rocket as it flew faster than the eye could follow as it passed through Buds. The time seems to slow down as Buds saw B. B. Hood's smile to frown and then, her face showed triumph as Buds felt something explode in his back. The heat and shrapnel hit his back and Buds felt pain again as he flew through the air, his vision blacking out for a while, and landing painfully on his back.

Seconds flew like minutes, minutes like hours, as Buds just saw the clear blue sky in his vision. Moving his body was painful, and it took almost all Buds' strength just to move his neck. The bounty hunter was approaching him, her gun in her hand, and smiling evilly, her eyes glistening in the sun. She raised her weapon. She began to walk towards him. 

How many seconds did she take? Buds didn't know as all he saw were blurs of the bounty hunter walking towards him, people running away, and glint of metal in the school's rooftops. His senses were knocked out with shock, and he didn't know what to do. 

"Not so confident now, are you, symb-demon?" B. B. Hood asked, as her face suddenly appeared in Buds' vision. Her weapon was trained on his stomach. "Now, where shall I shoot you first? You played with me, and no one! No one plays with me!" 

Buds grunted as he felt the bounty hunter move her weapon to his knee. "Maybe I should take the kneecap first... It's very painful and you'll still live long enough for me to put more slugs in you." She began laughing. "I don't usually take pleasure in business, but with you, I'll make an exception..."

Buds smirked as his visions and senses became to clear. He found himself very weak and pinned to the ground with the bounty hunter's body. She didn't know it, but she just laid herself in a trap. "I'm honored..." he said weakly. "It makes me want to give you something in return..."

"What..." and she stopped as she felt two cold tentacles slithering in her body. They came through her skirt, and one was rubbing her crotch and the other one was moving in her dress towards her breasts. She shivered. "What are you doing?!" she hissed. 

"I watched hentai series that do these... Tentacles rubbing around the female's body..." and Buds smiled as the bounty hunter shivered violently as he caressed her faster. "I think they liked it."

"You asshole... you don't have what it takes," B. B. Hood smiled despite the rise in her temperature. 

"You're right..." Buds said seriously, and his tentacles stopped caressing and suddenly stopped and wrapped tightly around her and suddenly, B. B. Hood felt weak as she felt her energy being drained away from her. Buds concentrated as he felt her energy coursing through his body, healing his body, and powering him. The more he drained, the better he felt. 

The bounty hunter went rigid, her mouth hanging open as she felt being sucked dry and as she couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't see... It was though like she was going to die. 

Suddenly, it stopped and B. B. Hood took a deep breath as she felt her body released. She fell into the floor painfully and she began to pant. 

"Damn... I almost killed her..." Buds muttered to himself, shaking his head, and standing up. He grunted a bit before he could straighten out. (The energy input I take in is not much the same as the energy output I could suck from people. There is an energy waste... but where does it go?) Buds thought. 

"Damn you..." B. B. Hood grit her teeth as she tried to stand up. "I'll get you..."

"You'll try..." Buds said nonchalantly. With that, he turned around and walked away, ignoring the bounty hunter's shout of curses and bad words. "The hell... What am I leaving her alone for? I should bring her to the authorities!"

With that thought in mind, Buds turned around and found nothing but air. The ground where the bounty hunter laid a while ago left a deep impression, and Buds could not find any traces of her. Buds scratched his head. "The hell? Maybe she should teach me how to do that... if we meet again..." and he turned around and walked away. 

Near the trees, a girl with a torn hood watched the boy walk away. "We will meet again..." and she disappeared. 

Buds, meanwhile was walking away from the destruction towards the place where he dropped his bag, hoping to get home before anyone sees him. "They'll probably blame me..." he muttered sadly. 

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, as he felt something in his left, right, front and back, and above. Buds whirled around and looked up, and saw a blur coming towards him. Buds jumped back a bit and the ground where he stood exploded as the blur hit it. Concrete and asphalt ruptured everywhere as Buds whipped some of the rubble coming towards him out of the way. 

The dust cleared for a moment, and Buds saw the silhouette of nine figures emerging. Judging by their clothing and curves, they were either cross dressers, or...

"In the name of the Moon!" a voice sounded, and the silhouette with the meatballs in her head moved and made a pose. 

"Just what I need..." Buds muttered as he looked up in the sky. "Senshis..."

To Be Continued...

NEXT: From the bounty hunter to the Senshi. Weakened from his fight, Buds now has to face the trigger-happy soldiers of love and justice. What happens when he tries to replicate their moves and use them on them, and gets dire consequences? Life is not what we want huh? 

Author's Note: 

Writer's block alert! Sigh... I hope I can get over it! Until next time!


	9. Senshi Business

There were some things, which we find ourselves trying to understand. Why is the world round? Are there really werewolves out there? Ghosts? Goblins? 

Curiosity of humanity is like a cat curious about the birds. It was said once that a cat that lived on a big tall house caught interest in the flapping wings of pigeons. Hoping that if he studies the air and falling down is the answer on how cats could fly, the cat jumped out of the window, flapping its paws. It found out the hard way that flying was not meant to be.

It landed safely of course. The cat, being one, landed on its feet, but so hard that it broke it's left paw. It strives to never try flying again.

Humans are like that. Their curiosity overwhelms them that they do stupid things, and learn the consequences...

Like our hero Buds, who, although not out of curiosity, did something stupid, like beating a Senshi. Now, he has his ass full as the nine suddenly appears to try killing him. He learned the consequences, but will he live to avoid doing the same mistake? 

****

-| Omega X Present |-

-| Omega |-

-| Chapter 09: Senshi Business |-

__

Keep your friends close, and your enemies... closer. –Blade

Buds was wounded... Normally, considering his life so far, was quite normal. Sakura wanted to almost spar with him everyday, hoping to keep up her practice to beat the guy with the same white bandana like hers, and would not hold back. So Buds usually comes home with some bloody bruises that just heal in time, and Lina would have fits. She really was worried about him, and Buds could tell that beyond Lina's angry posterior. She was just like that. 

But right now, Buds had a fight for his life, literally, as a bounty hunter with a red hood suddenly popped out of nowhere firing guns, rockets, and throwing explosives at him. 

He was able to beat her, but barely, as he felt like his body was screaming from the strain he was subjecting to it. Absorbing B. B. Hood's energy didn't seem enough to heal him, and right now, he had nine more problems to deal with. 

Sailor Pluto smiled as she saw the posture of the young symb-demon. His arm was trying to support his other arm that was all bloody. She didn't know what happened, but she didn't want to waste such an opportunity. "Look around you, Senshis," Pluto declared, staring coldly at the wounded boy. "That is the destruction he can do. Look at the school! Half of it is destroyed!" 

"You're right, Pluto," Uranus said. She brandished her sword in front of Buds. "Symb-demon, your life ends here!"

Buds looked around him. The nine Senshis were all in front of him. Pluto had her sold stare at him. Uranus had a fire gleam of satisfaction in her eyes...

(Probably looking forward in fighting me) Buds thought weakly. He looked at the others, and he saw that Sailor Moon had the same expression before she fights monsters, and the others looked a bit nervous. They seem to be reluctant in fighting him. 

Buds gave Pluto a cold glare of his own. "What is the matter with you? You try to kill me, then if you can't, you ask for help. Nine against one isn't fair, you know." 

"For a powerful demon like you, we will make a few exceptions," Pluto said coldly. "Feel honored, anyway, in being exterminated by us, boy." 

Buds smiled weakly. "Oh, I'm honored already," Buds said sarcastically. "After you lost to me, I was given a pleasure to find out that green is definitely your natural hair color." 

Pluto stiffened and became rigid, to Buds surprise. Her stare became twice as cold, and had her Time Staff in a tighter grip. 

Pluto wanted to attack now, but she restrained herself. (He's goading you... calm down...) she thought. Staring at Buds, she counted silently to ten and calmed down. Still giving Buds a cold stare, she smiled. "Really? Then that means I have the right to intensify my treatment for you when we get you." 

"If you get me," Buds corrected. 

"Confident bastard, aren't you?" Pluto asked calmly. 

Buds began to slowly bend down. "Yeah, because I'm going to copy Linkin Park..."

"Really?" Pluto asked, raising her eyebrows. "Me too. In the end, it doesn't really matter."

Buds blinked in surprise. "Well I'll be damned girl, you're a listener..." and he smiled. "But sorry, it's not 'In the End' but 'Easier to Run'... Ja ne!" and with that, he bent down to the fullest, and sprung his legs as hard as his muscles could do, and was launched in the air, towards the rooftops of the school. 

The Senshis could only watch in amazement on how the boy jumped about 5 stories high in one bound. Pluto didn't seem to look impressed, but she was. Gritting her teeth, she bent her legs a bit and jumped as well, using the building's wall to jump higher. The other Senshis followed suit, and followed the green head Senshi, jumping from roof to roof. 

Buds was being followed, and he knew that. He could feel some magical energies behind him, a few meters away, and gaining. He grit his teeth. With his injuries, he can't keep up the speed, and was slowing down. Trying to think what he could do, he didn't notice someone else joining the battle. 

Tuxedo Kamen, after recovering from his injuries did seethe being beaten by a boy, and found himself getting even angrier when he found out that the boy rescued the Senshis, ruining his image. So you can see how happy he was during the last meeting when Setsuna called him. She said to him that the boy was dangerous and must be eliminated... which was what he was going to do right now. Positioning himself in front of Buds, he aimed so surely and correctly, and threw his rose towards the boy. 

Buds' guts began churning as the rose went towards him, and with a simple glimpse, his mind didn't even order the body to move as it did it by itself, and Buds found himself slowed down by twenty-fold. His body stopped a step, and jumped up in the air, rolling forward, letting the rose pass through where his head was a minute ago. 

Pluto smiled as she saw what Tuxedo Kamen did, and how his attack has affected the symb-demon. Fixing her staff at where he was supposed to land, she screamed, "DEAD SCREAM!" 

Buds' eyes glazed as he felt a great magical ball, and Pluto's scream was a dead give-away, that he knew he was in trouble. Thinking quickly, he decided to hang up in the air much longer by taking one of his tentacles and hit the roof with it. When his tentacle hit the roof, he extended it that his body was levitated higher in the air, and he took back his tentacle. 

Pluto's eyes widened as he saw the boy extend his stay in the air. 

Buds saw the Dead Scream pass through him, and with a twist, he righted himself, and unleashed another tentacle towards Dead Scream. His tentacle broke to five little ones, and went towards with fast speeds at the magical projectile and attached themselves at it. 

Screaming as he concentrated, Buds felt the energy of the Dead Scream forcing itself into his system. It was unstable, not suitable in healing him. Cupping his other hand, Buds began to let the energy flow to it, and with the energy build up done, Buds unleashed his own Dead Scream. 

Pluto narrowed her eyes as she saw her weapon coming back towards them. "GET AWAY! The symb-demon is using my attack against us!" 

"It can do that?" asked Uranus worriedly. 

"Yes it can!" Pluto shouted back, moving towards her left, taking evasive action. The other Senshis did the same. Jumping either left or right, the nine Senshis were able to dodge the projectile coming towards them. 

Buds was given a small boost as he launched the weapon, prolonging his stay in the air. Trying to right himself again, he positioned his body to be able to land and run without a pause.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" shouted Tuxedo Kamen, throwing another rose towards Buds, and this time, it hit its mark as it grazed through the boys shoulders. Unbalanced, Buds slipped in the air, and landed hard on his back. 

Grunting weakly as his whole bruised body seems to suddenly show pain, Buds tried to recover. Standing up, he tried look out his surroundings. Pluto didn't let him though. Landing on a house behind Buds, she shouted, "ATTACK!" and the Senshis, following her orders, unleashed their own attacks at Buds. 

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" "SHABON SPRAY!" 

Buds rolled to his right, dodging the flame attack, then slammed his hands down on the roof hard and flew through the air, dodging the electrical attack, and rolled while in the air, dodging the last freezing attack. Righting himself again, Buds landed neatly in the on the roof with two feet spread apart, ready to spring in action.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!" Saturn shouted, unleashing her beam attack towards him. Buds nimbly jumped to the left, dodging it. 

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune said. Buds ducked to the ground and dodged the attack again by inches.

"If those won't work, take this! WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus shouted, forming an energy ball in her hand and threw it to the floor of the roof. Buds was about to jump when the attack just followed the outline of the roof, which consequently followed the outline of the wall of the house, and was racing towards the ground. The attacked missed Buds completely and hit ground with a very fiery explosion. 

Buds blinked in surprise. "That was unexpected..." he muttered. Looking at the disbelieved face of Uranus, he finally realized what he was doing. With the distraction of the failed World Shaking, he was able to buy time to run. Running at a steady pace, Buds cocked his arm as he was in range and gave Tuxedo Kamen a good fist in the kisser, which sent the young man flying. "HA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID PHEDOPHILE!" Buds shouted.

The shout brought back the senses of the other Senshis. Sailor Moon looked shocked, seeing her lover hit. Mars, Mercury, and even Jupiter followed suit, and Uranus and Neptune couldn't do anything as Buds seem to move much faster now. Pluto narrowed her eyes as she trained her staff on the boy, trying to calculate where he might jump off next. Seeing on how his movements were random, she cursed. "Damn it. I can't aim at him!" 

"I don't think we have to aim at him..." Venus said, her finger in her chin. 

"What do you mean, Sailor Venus?" Pluto asked. 

"Watch..." Venus smirked. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" 

Like Buds, a long weapon came forth out of her hands and sped towards Buds' general direction. Looking behind him, Buds gasped as he saw the long glowing chain going towards him. He immediately quickened his pace as he jumped into more random directions. 

The chain followed him, as Venus was concentrating really hard on moving her long chain. It was not easy, and she had to jump roof after roof, shortening her chain to make her swinging more effective. Finally, after a grueling moment, the chain finally caught Buds right in the ankle, and he cursed as he felt his elevation sink. Venus didn't seem to be finished though, as she did a complicated circular movement with her arm, the whole chain began to wrap around Buds' body. 

Buds shouted as he felt the contact of the magical chain in his body. Granted, it was not like Sakura's I attack, or maybe even Pluto's, but still, having magical chain wrapped around him was having like a thousand needles sticking on to him at once. With that much pain, he lost control of his air-time and began to fall. 

"I GOT HIM!" Venus shouted proudly. "Now we can finish this!" and taking out her own sword, she dashed towards Buds. 

Buds struggled to free himself, but he knew it was futile. The magic in the chain prevented his escape, and with Venus' shout, he knew they were coming. Taking his tentacle out and splitting them again, he absorbed the magic energies in the chain desperately. When he was done absorbing, the chain significantly slackened. Landing on the ground on his front, he cursed as his body once again registered pain. Suddenly, a shadow, which covered the light, made him roll around and look up. His eyes widened as he saw Sailor Venus coming down towards him with her sword raised. 

Raising his hand, he took the energy he absorbed and quickly let it flow in his now cupped hand. Seconds were ticking, and buds knew his life was now decided on this shot. He didn't know what it might do, or if it might kill her. All he knew was he wanted to live, and to do that, he must do this. 

"Sorry," Buds muttered, and shouted, "LOVE ME!" 

Without the word chain, the energy came out with a blast of pure yellow gold and Venus suddenly covered her eyes as the beam went towards her. It was it... Instinct made her body cover itself futilely against the attack...

Then something happened. The beam hit Venus, Buds was sure of it, but she didn't seem to look unharmed. She looked so like nothing had happen to her... Not moving quickly enough, Buds grunted as Venus landed painfully on top of him. Surprises didn't stop until then though, as Venus suddenly stared Buds in the eye, and she moaned loudly. 

(What's happening to me?) Venus thought as she suddenly felt... bliss. "OH!" she moaned again loudly as she continued staring at the boy that she landed into, and suddenly felt like she was exploding. 

Buds, partly wrapped in a loose chain, was quite surprised by the way she was acting. She moaned quite loudly and erotically, and quite disturbing actually. Trying to free himself, Venus didn't seem to allow him to escape though. She held him hard with both of her arms, crying. Buds didn't know what was going on, and felt her body close to his. Sweat and perfume, and even female smell began to intoxicate Buds. Something was definitely wrong...

Touching her face, Buds finally realized what has happened. As soon as his finger contacted her cheek, Venus moaned a lot louder than before, and a sudden form of wetness came from Buds legs. Blinking in surprise, he noticed after the sudden wetness, Venus loosened her hold, and with that, Buds was able to break free and run for it. 

Venus could only watch helplessly as the boy freed himself. "No... please... wait..." she whispered weakly. She felt like her body was suddenly exhausted, and she held her hand trying to stop the boy... and her visions faded...

=Lina's House=

"MEOWY!" Felicia shouted in surprise as a man appeared in the room. It was stalking towards the young girl in the kitchen. The guy had a big knife. "LOOK OUT LEENA!" 

"Look out for what?" Lina said, turning around, looking at Felicia. "What the hell are you watching?" 

"It's my favorite series of all times!" Felicia purred. "Its called 'True Love'!" 

"Isn't that a hentai game?" Lina asked. 

"No!" Felicia replied. "It's a love story. A normal boy finds himself situated in romantic situations with other girls that he doesn't know which one to pick. It was rumored that he will one girl in the end, and that girl would be his true love!" 

"Whew, so how long has the series been going?" Lina asked. 

"It's been on the run for two years now," Felicia replied. "The boy can't seem to make up his mind."

"Well, don't watch it, Felicia. If you do, you'll get a phobia that Buds might not want you and wont decide who between the two of us he likes more," Lina teased. 

"I don't have to worry. Buds will readily choose me!" Felicia said proudly. "I have much bigger breasts, and a much more curvy body!" 

Lina grunted. "I got my body from my mom, and insulting me insults her, you know, Felicia?" she said calmly. "If she hears this, no more milk and cream drinks for you back in Makai."

Felicia froze and her eyes went big. Her mouth twitched a bit. "Uh... I wasn't insulting you Lina... Ha, silly me! Of course I wasn't!"

Lina didn't answer, but her smile knew that she won the battle. Felicia, accepting her loss for now, went back to the TV. "Well, it seems that the robber with a knife was actually a kidnapper..." Felicia frowned. "He kidnapped Leena and sent a message to the boy... and..."

"WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR SOME BREAKING NEWS!" 

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" Felicia screamed. "Why do they cut only on soap operas?" 

"News Flash!" the female announcer said. "I'm Pu Bic Hair and I bring you some startling news! Today, a demolition happened. Quite normally on abandoned buildings, but when it happens to a school during dismissal?" 

"Huh?" That caught Lina's attention. 

"Today, some witnesses say that they saw an unknown girl with dangerous weapons was trying to kill a student," Pu said. "Here are some footages!" 

[Television news show some footages where B. B. Hood was firing at...]

"That's Buds!" Lina exclaimed. 

=Juuban Streets=

"Venus!" shouted a voice in Venus' head. "Wake up, Venus!" 

Sailor Venus began to stir, her visions from black to blurry, then to clear, as he saw who was shaking her. It was Sailor Jupiter. 

"Venus!" Jupiter asked. "Are you okay?" 

"Huh?" Venus asked. "Hey... what happened?" 

"You just jumped at the boy, and when we caught up with you, you were unconscious..." Jupiter said worriedly. "We thought you were hurt... Tell me Venus. Did he hurt you?" 

"No..." Venus said, shaking her head. "He didn't even try to hurt me at all... What happened to him?" she asked worriedly. 

"We don't know. When Sailor Moon saw you like that, she got angry and threw one of her Moon Spiral Heart Attack to the boy," Jupiter said. "We don't know if the boy was hit. Pluto is inspecting it now." 

"NO!" Venus shouted. "IT CAN'T BE!" and she jumped up to the roof, leaving Jupiter behind. Using the walls, she jumped up to the roof, and saw all her surroundings. 

The building she was standing on had its roof blown apart. It might have been where the Moon Spiral Heart Attack might have been hit... Venus noted that carefully. Pluto was going around the building, looking for the boy. Uranus and Neptune were also searching. 

After a few minutes, Pluto grumbled. "Damn it," she said heatedly. "He escaped." 

Venus suddenly felt relieved. Looking around her, she tried to see where he might have gone. 

"Pluto, do you think you have an idea where he might have gone to?" Uranus asked. 

Pluto put one of her fingers in her chin. "We got here as soon as the explosion subsided, leaving with him a little time frame. I know he was hit. Blood is all over the place... Must have been the shrapnel..."

(So where could he have gone?) Venus thought, and closed her eyes to think. (Where... wait a minute... what was that sound?) Venus opened her eyes and followed the source of the sound. She stopped when she saw it. The building they were standing in was very close to a river... (Could it be?) 

| Flashback |

Buds scrambled out of Venus' hold, and jumped away again. He was hurt all over now, and his muscles were now screaming for rest. 

(No... I can't give up now. I need to get away!) Buds thought as he increased his speed. Jumping again from building to building, he felt something very big in his back... Looking back, his eyes widened. 

A few minutes ago, Sailor Moon just saw her friend on the ground, unconscious. Thinking the worse, her anger gave her the focus to use her heart crystal and unleash her Moon spiral Heart Attack. 

Buds could only watch in horror as a big heart began to approach him... Waiting for the last moment, he let the heart get closer and closer, then finally jumped before it could hit him. The explosion was immense, and Buds didn't know if he screamed or not as his body felt a thousand stabs. His visions were fading, and he didn't know where he was flying. In the air, the wind in his face, his thoughts were clouded... and he could only see a clear sky blue, above and below. He closed his eyes before he hit the water.

| End of Flashback |

Buds suddenly opened his eyes as he felt the wind blew on his face again. The river water seem to hit him in the face, and Buds suddenly realized how cold and freezing it was. 

His wounds were no help either. It was all sore and painful... 

His memory suddenly came back to him, and he realized what he was doing all afternoon. Standing up quickly, he just groaned as his body complained from the sudden movement, and he promptly fell down again face front. 

"Ow... Damnit..." he complained. Gently rolling on his side, Buds reversed his body, and took a look on the now-night sky. Up there was the moon, glowing brightly in the sky. "Damnit... I was being nice... I hate you."

Buds stayed there for a while, fixing his thoughts, and getting some rest. No way they could follow him, as he didn't even know where he was. The river took him and spit him out like it was saving him. (Maybe it was... Thanks, Kami-sama.)

The sky seem to smile at him, the stars glittering, and the lights around him seem to be so bright that he assumed correctly that he was not very far from where he came from. Buildings were near proximity, so all he had to do was heal to be able to get home, right?

"Buds?" a voice called him from behind him. 

"Hey Lina," Buds replied, tiredly, not bothering in facing her. "You were looking for me? I'm touched."

The footsteps grew closer as Lina approached him. "Touched? I didn't know how much you miss me."

"After fighting a red-hooded maniac with guns, and then running away from the Senshis makes you miss someone," Buds replied. "How did you know where I was?" 

The girl's face suddenly appeared from Buds' view, and he gasped. "I got lucky," she said. 

"Dema?!" Buds said, shocked. 

Dema nodded. "I don't know how you could have mistaken my voice, but that just means you are exhausted, right?" 

Buds grit his teeth. She was right. 

Dema laughed. "It worked. Having a bounty hunter after you proved to be very useful... and if I heard correctly, the Senshis were after you as well." She smiled happily, stretching her arm. Buds saw a glint of metal, which made him nervous. 

"What are you holding?" Buds demanded. 

"This?" Dema asked, holding out her arm nearer to Buds. She was holding a dagger. "This is the one who will puncture your heart."

"Why?" Buds demanded. "What the hell do you want from me?!" 

"I want you to awaken," Dema said, smiling. "You are imperfect, and the real Omega will resurface, and the Dark Order can now rule the world of Makai and the human world! No one can stop us!"

"There is someone yet, bitch," Buds spat. "Me!" 

"Really? Not for long!" Dema exclaimed, raising her arm to stab him. 

Buds forgot pain and exhaustion. Survival instincts kicked in, and his feet pumped up and kicked Dema hard in her chest, and using her body to propel himself backwards. Rolling on his back, he tried to get on his feet desperately. 

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Dema shouted, recovering, and jumping after him. Buds extended his tentacle towards Dema. Dema just dodged it by sidestepping, and continued her way towards Buds. Her arm is cocked to her back for full strength, and was about to strike at him. 

Buds had a few more tricks in him though as he rolled to the right, barely dodging the stab, and kicked her in the face, hard. 

Dema was taken aback, and fell backwards, clutching her face. Buds used that as an advantage, and stood up finally. "Take this, bitch!" he shouted, and unleashed two of his tentacles towards Dema. 

Dema deftly caught the two tentacles with one hand before they could wrap around her body, and she smirked. "Too slow, Buds. I win!" 

SLASH!

Dema backed away from Buds, her dagger flying through the air, and landed on the ground a few meters away from her. She had a shocked look on her face. "A-Aensland?!" 

"Well, if it isn't an Agent of the Dark Order, like Buds said," Lina exclaimed angrily. Lina had her battle suit on [the one Morrigan wears at every fighting game] and spike were coming out of her clothes, waiting for the girl to attack. "Buds told me about you, Dima, or whatever your name is. You won't get Buds. Not while I am around!" 

Dema grit her teeth. "You don't know who you are dealing with, Aensland! Buds will be ours. His powers are growing each day, and I'm sure you noticed. He will fully awaken, and you can't stop him," she said. She put out her hand. "Join us. Join the Dark Order, and we will allow the Aensland family to share the conquests with us. Buds is the key to ultimate ruling. No one would dare oppose us!" 

"I'm sorry Dema," Lina said, smirking. "Buds is mine, and mine alone. He wont be a tool, or a weapon. You can have him over my dead body." 

"You'll pay for this Aensland!" Dema declared, sinking in her shadow. Little by little, her form disappeared and then, after a few seconds, she vanished completely. 

Buds looked at Lina helplessly. "Jeez, Buds, can't keep my sights off you?" Lina asked, as she approached him. 

"Sorry," he muttered. 

Lina took Buds to and used her shoulders to support him. "Don't be. Next time, tell me if you can have eaten more than you can chew." 

"I will, las," Buds joked weakly. Lina just used her left foot to kick Buds in the shin. 

To Be Continued...

NEXT: I don't know!

Author's Notes: Well, still in a writer's block... I'll get over it, no worry. Ja ne!


End file.
